Devil Beside Me!
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Hinata ingin dekat dengan Naruto, tapi ada satu tembok besar yang menghalangi langkah Hinata. Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya memaksa Hinata untuk menjadi budak Sasuke demi mendekati Naruto. Rated M for safe. Chap 5 Update!
1. Your a Suck Devil!

**Discalaimer:**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Devil Beside Me! By Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: M for safe**

**Warning: AU, Typo's-selalu-, dan rated M pertamaku jadi maaf kalau jelek dan jangan terlalu berharap akan ada lemon maybe just lime.**

**Summary: Hinata rela tidak ikut keluarganya untuk pindah ke Kyoto demi masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, kakak kelas yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Tapi sangat sulit untuk berada di dekat Naruto karena Sasuke mengharuskan Hinata menjadi, budaknya?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Your a suck devil!**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut indigo panjang yang mempunyai wajah yang lebih tepat di sebut imut daripada cantik itu tampak antusias melihat sekolah barunya. Dengan seragam sekolah yang identik berwarna biru gelap dan merah melekat pas di tubuhnya yang indah. Wajahnya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan senyuman yang mampu membuat setiap pria yang melihatnya tersipu malu. Apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu tampak begitu bahagia?

Itu karena hari ini, Hinata Hyuuga resmi menjadi siswa Uchiga Gakuen. Sekolah dimana pujaan hatinya yang dulu pernah menolongnya di saat dia sedang dalam masalah juga bersekolah disini. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, kakak kelas Hinata saat junior high school. Walau pengorbanannya dia harus rela berpisah dari keluarganya yang telah pindah ke Kyoto karena pembangunan cabang baru Hyuuga corp yang masih tahap merintis.

"Yosh, pokoknya aku harus bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Dengan semangat berapi-api dia memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Plan pertama untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto adalah harus berada di dekat pria tersebut agar dia menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Dan ini masalahnya. Naruto masuk kedalam perangkat siswa atau bisa di sebut Organisasi Siswa Uchiga Gakuen yang sering di sebut Osiga yang hanya bisa di masuki siswa-siswi yang terpilih yang kebanyakan dari kelas 2 keatas. Dan kalau anda beruntung anak kelas 1 juga bisa mendaftar tapi mustahil untuk masuk. Kecuali dewi fortuna sedang menaungimu mungkin Hinata bisa saja masuk ke dalam Osiga dengan menjadi Sekertaris Ketua Osiga.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan, disinilah Hinata sekarang berdiri di depan ruang ketua Osiga, terdiam mematung ragu. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia terdiam disini dan sebentar lagi jam istirahat pasti akan selesai. Hinata notabene siswi yang tak pernah kegiatan Organsasi macam Osiga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Biasanya Hinata hanya mengikuti klub-klub seperti klub melukis atau pun berkebun, kalau untuk mengikuti Organisasi besar seperti ini.. dia tak terlalu yakin bisa melakukannya.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil seseorang yang sungguh mengagetkan Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap ketika melihat siapa yang memenggilnya tadi."Na-Naru-ru-to-kun."

"Hei sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum tiga jari khas miliknya yang mampu membuat Hinata terpesona.

"A-ano s-sebenarnya a-aku ingin m-mendafar masuk Osiga, t-tapi a-aku tak y-yakin," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kenapa tidak? Siapa tau kau bisa masuk dan kita bisa sering bersama." Naruto berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tidak tau kah dia kalau ucapannya membuat jantung Hinata nyaris lepas dari tempatnya.

"H-Ha'i Naruto-kun. A-aku akan mencoba untuk mendaftar agar bisa d-dekat dengan Naruto-kun."

Naruto menepuk pelan puncak kepala."Yah, berusahalah. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati pada Teme ya. Dia itu luar biasa... ah, lupakan."

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Kau masuklah dulu untuk mendaftar, siapa tau Sasuke sedang dalam mood bagus. Kau mungkin bisa di terima karena dia menyukai gadis cantik dan manis sepertimu."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya. Bukankah itu berarti Naruto mengakui kalau Hinata itu cantik dan manis."A-arigatou Na-Naruto-kun."

"Hmm.. aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," ujar Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh.

Oke Hinata, tinggal selangkah lagi kau bisa berada di dekat Naruto. Tinggal masuk kedalam ruangan di depanmu lalu tinggal seseorang yang menjadi penentu kelangsungan nasibmu. Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

"Ini minumnya Sasuke-sama."seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah terlihat menunduk hormat kepada sang ketua Osiga dengan wajah memerah tersipu malu.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Kau mendekat." Perintah Sasuke kepada gadis yang tadi memberikan minuman padanya. Saat sang gadis datang mendekat tanpa banyak kata Sasuke langsung menarik belakang kepala gadis itu dan menciumnya. Awalnya sang gadis tersentak kaget tapi tak lama kemudian dia pun membalas ciuman yang Sasuke berikan. Toh, memang ini tujuannya bergabung ke dalam Osiga, untuk dapat merasakan buah manis namun terlarang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Bahkan sebelum dia masuk ke Uchiga Gakuen namanya pun telah di sebut-sebutkan akan langsung menjadi ketua Osiga tanpa harus di adakan pemilihan seperti biasanya. Hanya Sasuke yang menjadi ketua Osiga saat masih kelas 1.

Kenapa?

Itu karena keluarga Uchiha adalah pendiri sekolah Uchiga Gakuen. Sudah menjadi tradisi tersendiri kalau seorang Uchiha akan mendapatkan tempat khusus selama sekolah. Tak hanya memiliki sekolah, Keluarga Uchiha merupakan pemilik kerajaan bisnis yang telah mendunia. Di New York pun kau dapat menemukan hotel bintang lima, cafe, ataupun supermarket milik keluarga Uchiha.

Tak hanya dari keluarga yang sempurna. Sasuke pun di anugerahi wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna oleh tuhan, badan yang tinggi, kulit putih bak porselen, jenius dalam berbagai mata pelajaran walau dia jarang masuk kelas dan mata tajam yang mampu menghipnotis siapa pun yang memandangnya. Tentu saja Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah di anugerahi tuhan untuknya. Gelar _cassanova_ telah melekat padanya bahkan saat dia masih junior high school. Tak ada niatan baginya untuk serius pada satu gadis yang hanya menganggapnya bagaikan barang pajangan.

Bagi Sasuke pun selama gadis-gadis itu masuk kriteria yang layak di lihat dan di pakai, kenapa tidak? Toh, selama ini gadis-gadis itulah yang ingin mendekat dan menempel padanya. Mereka lah yang ingin di permainkan padahal telah tau bagaimana Sasuke. Jadi jangan pernah datang kembali pada Sasuke kalau kau menangis patah hati karenanya.

"P-permisi," sapa seseorang ketika memasuki ruangannya. Yang tentu saja mengintrupsi ciuman Sasuke dengan gadis-yang bahkan Sasuke tak tau siapa namanya-.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dari gadis itu dengan kasar sehingga gadis tadi hampir jatuh dari kursi yang di dudukinya bersama Sasuke. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memperbaiki seragamnya yang telah terbuka dan pergi keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan seorang gadis berambut indigo membatu di depan pintu.

"A-ano gomenasai. S-saya t-tak bermaksud mengganggu." Hinata menudukkan badannya.

"Hn. Mau apa kau kesini?"

"S-saya m-mau mendaftar untuk m-masuk dalam Osiga? Dimana ya?"

"Di sini. Aku ketuanya. Memangnya apa tujuanmu mendaftar?" Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Hmm.. Not bad. Wajahnya lumayan cantik dan tubuhnya bagus, pikir Sasuke.

"Apa tujuanmu masuk kesini untuk mendekati seseorang?" tanya Sasuke yang kontan membuat wajah Hinata memerah parah. Sasuke mendecih. Tentu saja dia tau kalau tujuan para gadis mendaftar disini hanya untuk bisa berada di dekatnya.

"B-benar s-senpai. A-aku m-masuk kesini u-untuk bisa d-dekat dengan s-seorang yang ku sukai." Hinata tergagap menjawabnya.

"Siapa? Kalau itu aku, lebih baik kau segera keluar karena aku sudah banyak pelayan di sini."

"B-bukan." Sangkal Hinata secepatnya sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman yang membuat dia tak jadi berada di dekat Naruto. "D-dia Naruto-senpai."

"Hah?" Sasuke sungguh tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang.. yah.. diakuinya lumayan bisa suka pada _Baka-Dobe_ satu itu.

"Jadi karena itu kau mau bergabung di Osiga? Kau tau kalau anak kelas 1 belum bisa masuk dalam Osiga?"

"A-aku t-tau. K-karena i-itu a-aku ingin mencobanya dulu. Tak peduli di tempatkan dimana asalkan aku dapat bergabung itu cukup. Ku mohon senpai," kata Hinata dengan menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas ujung roknya yang di bawah lutut.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau mau ku tempatkan dimana saja? Dan mau melakukan apa saja asal kau masuk ke dalam sini?"

"Ha'i senpai."

"Baiklah kau ku terima."

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya."B-benarkah senpai?"

"Hn. Tapi dengan syarat."

"Apa itu? Aku akan melakukan apa pun."Hinata tersenyum antusias.

"Untuk masa percobaan kau harus jadi Maid pribadiku dulu selama 1 bulan penuh. Kalau kau gagal maka kau takkan pernah masuk ke dalam Osiga sampai kapan pun. Kau bersedia?"

Hinata tersentak kaget. Pasalnya Hinata tau apa maksud dengan menjadi Maid Sasuke. Dia yang baru masuk telah mendengar kabar kalau banyak anak di kelasnya ingin masuk Osiga hanya untuk menjadi Maid Sasuke yang biasanya mendapatkan.. You know lah.. Kiss, Hug dan lebih dari itu. Seperti kejadian yang tadi dia lihat.

Tapi banyak orang yang bilang kesempatan takkan datang dua kali. Kalau dia menolak kesempatan ini belum tentu kalau kelas 2 nanti dia bisa bergabung dalam Osiga yang sistemnya hanya bagi orang terpilih.

"B-baiklah." Hinata menjawab dengan tertunduk lesu.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar."Untuk jadi Maid pribadiku, pertama kau harus mengganti seragam gombrongmu yang kebesaran itu dengan seragam yang telah di sediakan." Sasuke menunjuk lemari di pojok ruangannya."Ambil dan kenakan segera seragam itu."

Hinata buru-buru berjalan ke arah lemari yang di maksud. Dia heran bagian mana coba yang kebesaran dari seragamnya, dengan rok selutut ini kan tak masuk dalam kategori kebesaran. Dengan setengah menggerutu Hinata segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi pribadi ruang ketua. Sungguh enak jadi Sasuke, dia tak perlu keluar dari ruangnya yang nyaman hanya untuk ke kamar mandi, kalau dia haus dia tinggal panggil salah satu sekretaris lalu akan segera di bawakan dan takkan kena marah guru walau pun tak masuk kelas.

Sasuke melihat ke arah kamar mandinya ketika terdengar pintunya telah terbuka lalu bangkit berdiri saat melihat Hinata hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-ano senpai seragam ini terlalu kekecilan. Dadaku terasa sesak memakainya dan juga roknya terlalu pendek," jawab Hinata dengan wajah merah.

"Diam. Tak ada komplain atau kau gagal. Cepat keluar," perintah Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati Hinata perlahan keluar dari kamar mandi. Seragam yang Hinata kenakan memang sama dengan seragam sekolah yang dia kenakan sebelumnya hanya saja ukurannya dari L ke S yang tentu saja membuat seragam barunya itu melekat begitu ketat di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk indah tubuh Hinata yang menggiurkan bagi lelaki mana pun.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Memang tak salah perkiraannya kalau gadis satu ini memiliki badan yang bagus. Merupakan kejahatan bagi Hinata menyembunyikan tubuh indahnya dengan seragam kebesaran itu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata yang membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Tanpa sadar setiap langkah Sasuke melangkah mendekat Hinata berjalan mundur kebelakang, sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan dinding dingin di belakangnya. Baru ketika Hinata ingin berjalan kesamping untuk menghindari Sasuke dengan ruang lingkup yang lebih luas, tangan kekar Sasuke telah mengurungnya.

"Kau tau, kalau kau melakukan kejahatan dengan menyembunyikan tubuhmu itu dengan seragam yang kebesaran?" itu pertanyaan retoris, Sasuke memang tak menginginkan jawaban.

"Selama kau menjadi Maid pribadiku kau harus mengenakan seragam ini. dan kalau kau merasa sesak di dadamu.." tangan kanan Sasuke membuka 2 kancing seragam Hinata dengan jarinya."Kau tinggal membukanya seperti ini."

Jari telunjuk Sasuke yang tadi di gunakannya untuk membuka kancing seragam Hinata tetap betah berada di sana. Malah jari itu mulai masuk ke dalam belahan dada Hinata yang terbuka.

Hinata kontan panik melihat tangan Sasuke yang mulai usil."U-Uchiha-senpai, t-tolong lepaskan."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat kepanikan Hinata. Baginya ini membuat permainan menjadi semakin menarik. Tanpa aba-aba tangan kiri Sasuke menarik belakang kepala Hinata dan menciumnya.

Hinata kontan kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan dia ingin hanya untuk Naruto bukannya pada ketua Osiga yang _playboy_, tak berperasaan dan baru di kenalnya ini. Hingga tanpa sadar Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menuruni pipi Hinata. Dia tau kalau itu air mata Hinata dengan sekali melihatnya tapi terlalu tanggung untuk menghentikannya. Sasuke masih ingin merasakan bibir Hinata yang menurutnya begitu manis dan hangat ini bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"Huump.." erang Hinata tertahan ketika di rasakanya lidah Sasuke mulai menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lalu tangan kanan Sasuke yang tadinya berada di belahan dadanya mulai meremas pelan dada kiri Hinata. Salah satu kaki Sasuke menyusup di antara kaki-kaki putih Hinata. Tangan kiri Sasuke pun tak mau ketinggalan, dia menarik Hinata semakin erat ke dalam pelukannya lalu mulai menyusup kedalam kemeja Hinata mengelus punggung mulus Hinata.

"Hentikan..hiks.. Uchiha-senpai," kata Hinata dalam tangisnya ketika bibir Sasuke tak menciumnya lagi tapi sekarang beralih ke lehernya.

"Hn." Hanya itu di jawab Sasuke karena sekarang dia sedang sibuk menciumi leher jenjang Hinata, meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. _Kiss Mark_.

"Tok..tok.." suara ketukan itu terdengar ketika Sasuke akan membuka kancing kemeja Hinata yang lain. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dari pelukannya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa terlalu sayang untuk melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya. Wangi Hinata yang berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan yang biasanya berbau parfum menyengat sangat kontras dengan wangi Hinata yang seperti bedak bayi. Karena itu sebelum melepaskan pelukannya hidung mancung Sasuke berlama-lama sedikit di tulang selangka Hinata, mencium aroma yang begitu di sukainya. Sedangkan Hinata masih menangis karena perbuatan Sasuke.

"Ehem.. kurasa sudah cukup Sasuke. Kita harus segera rapat sekarang," ujar seseorang yang berambut merah bata.

Sasuke melirik sekilas orang yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya hari ini dan ini yang kedua. Dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke membimbing tubuh Hinata, membiarkannya merosot ke lantai karena kaki Hinata tak mampu menopang tubuhnya akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Mulai besok pagi kau harus sudah ada di sini sebelum aku tiba. Kalau kau terlambat tak hanya kesempatanmu masuk Osiga yang hilang, kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan Naruto pun bisa ku pastikan hanya tinggal mimpi," kata Sasuke pada Hinata yang menunduk. Dengan jemarinya Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata."Kau mengerti?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sungguh kejam iblis satu ini, pikir Hinata. Sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya yang hanya untuk Naruto sekarang dia benar-benar mengekang Hinata. Dengan berat hati Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup sebentar bibir Hinata sebelum dia berdiri. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung bersandar di tembok dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir kembali.

"Jarang sekali kau memperlakukan seorang cewek dengan begitu lembut. Biasanya kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruanganmu kau langsung melemparnya menjauh?" tanya pemuda berambut merah yang berwajah imut saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang rapat.

"Hn, dia berbeda Sasori," jawab Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan seringai tipisnya.

"Memang apa yang berbeda darinya? Bukankah kebanyakan cewek masuk ke ruanganmu hanya untuk bisa dekat denganmu?"

"Tapi dia rela menjadi Maidku hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang dia sukai."

"Dan ku tebak itu bukan kau."

"Hn."

Sasori tertawa."Jarang sekali ada gadis yang lepas dari pesonamu. Apalagi kulihat tadi dia menangis, kau memaksanya ya?"

"Hn. Lumayan menghibur untuk selingan."

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati Sasuke. Kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek menatap Sasori."Takkan pernah terjadi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Woah.. rated M pertamaku, tapi hanya untuk amannya saja. Untuk umurnya disini Hinata kubuat masih kelas 1 sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke kelas 2, aku tak ingin membingungkan reader sekalian. Semoga minna menyukai cerita yang ku buat.

Mind to review? Ceritanya ini bagusnya Keep or Delete? Silakan di review..


	2. Why Me?

Sasuke melirik sekilas orang yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya hari ini dan ini yang kedua. Dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke membimbing tubuh Hinata, membiarkannya merosot ke lantai karena kaki Hinata tak mampu menopang tubuhnya akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Mulai besok pagi kau harus sudah ada di sini sebelum aku tiba. Kalau kau terlambat tak hanya kesempatanmu masuk Osiga yang hilang, kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan Naruto pun bisa ku pastikan hanya tinggal mimpi," kata Sasuke pada Hinata yang menunduk. Dengan jemarinya Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata."Kau mengerti?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sungguh kejam iblis satu ini, pikir Hinata. Sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya yang hanya untuk Naruto sekarang dia benar-benar mengekang Hinata. Dengan berat hati Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup sebentar bibir Hinata sebelum dia berdiri. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung bersandar di tembok dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir kembali.

"Jarang sekali kau memperlakukan seorang cewek dengan begitu lembut. Biasanya kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruanganmu kau langsung melemparnya menjauh?" tanya pemuda berambut merah yang berwajah imut saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang rapat.

"Hn, dia berbeda Sasori," jawab Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan seringai tipisnya.

"Memang apa yang berbeda darinya? Bukankah kebanyakan cewek masuk ke ruanganmu hanya untuk bisa dekat denganmu?"

"Tapi dia rela menjadi Maidku hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang dia sukai."

"Dan ku tebak itu bukan kau."

"Hn."

Sasori tertawa."Jarang sekali ada gadis yang lepas dari pesonamu. Apalagi kulihat tadi dia menangis, kau memaksanya ya?"

"Hn. Lumayan menghibur untuk selingan."

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati Sasuke. Kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek menatap Sasori."Takkan pernah terjadi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Discalaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Devil Beside Me! By Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: M for safe**

**Warning: AU, Typo's-selalu-, dan rated M pertamaku jadi maaf kalau jelek dan jangan terlalu berharap akan ada lemon maybe just lime.**

**Summary: Hinata rela tidak ikut keluarganya untuk pindah ke Kyoto demi masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, kakak kelas yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Tapi sangat sulit untuk berada di dekat Naruto karena Sasuke mengharuskan Hinata menjadi, budaknya?**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 2-**

**Why Me?**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terduduk murung di jendela apartementnya sambil menatap langit yang sedang di penuhi bintang. Indah memang. Tapi itu tak cukup menghibur kegalauan hati Hinata. Bayangkan saja hanya dalam sehari dunia Hinata berjungkir balik dengan ekstrimnya. Berawal dari niatannya untuk bergabung dalam Osiga demi mendekati Naruto dengan cara menjadi sekretaris ketua Osiga malah terperangkap dengan Sasuke-yang notabene ketua Osiga- menjadi Maid pribadinya. Hingga membuat ciuman pertama Hinata -malahan ciuman keduanya pula- yang seharusnya hanya untuk Naruto. Diambil seenaknya oleh iblis bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi tangannya yang dengan nakalnya menyentuh dada Hinata sehingga membuat gadis itu meski berlama-lama di kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya. Karena kalau boleh jujur dia merasa jijik dengan sentuhan Sasuke. Dengan tangan itu entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang di sentuhnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang sudah melihat tubuh Sasuke hingga bagi Hinata itu bukan kebanggaan melainkan hanya mendapat sisa. Walau sisa itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu banyak wanita rela memberikan apa saja asalkan dapat _one night stand_ dengan Sasuke tapi tak berlaku bagi Hinata.

Hinata menghela napasnya. Walau menyesal pun tak ada gunanya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Walau bagaimana pun ciuman pertamanya takkan pernah kembali walau dia harus memohon pada _Kami-sama_ untuk memintanya. Kecuali kalau _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan permintaanya untuk memutar kembali waktu sampai saat dia berniat bergabung di Osiga. Tapi apa semua pengorbanannya masuk Osiga ini sepadan dengan mendapatkan cinta Naruto?

.

**Flashback on**

.

Hinata kecil tertunduk menangis dengan sekeliling anak kecil yang melemparinya dengan batu-batu.

"Dasar mata aneh! Kau itu keturunan hantu tau," teriak salah saru anak.

"Benar! Seharusnya kau pergi jauh dari sini! Kembali ke dunia hantumu!" sahut yang lainnya.

"Pergi jauh dasar setan," timpal yang lain.

Hinata hanya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegangi kepalanya agar tak terantuk batu yang di lempar oleh anak-anak tadi. Dia heran kenapa semua anak begitu memusuhinya, padahal dia tak pernah salah apa-apa pada mereka yang melemparinya batu sekarang. Apa itu salah Hinata kalau ia memiliki bola mata unik yang bahkan indah dan langka? Tentu bukan. Kalau mau menyalahkannya kalian pasti akan di bantai habis oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Apa karena Hinata selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di mata pelajaran apa pun, kecuali olahraga? Kalau ini salahkan diri kalian sendiri kenapa tak kunjung menjadi anak pintar yang rajin belajar.

Disaat anak-anak itu melemparinya batu secara membabi-buta datanglah seorang pangeran datang pada Hinata. Naruto lagi-lagi datang menyelamatkan Hinata yang di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali Naruto menemukan Hinata di bully oleh teman-temannya. Pertama kali Naruto menemukan Hinata sehabis di _bully_ di belakang sekolah dengan luka-luka lecet di tubuhnya. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata tak pernah melapor kepada pihak sekolah. Mungkin dari sinilah Naruto tau kalau Hinata tak ingin membuat khawatir keluarganya. Hinata kuat dan bertahan dengan cara yang berbeda. Karena itu Naruto ingin melindungi Hinata agar tak terluka lebih banyak lagi akibat ulah anak-anak yang tak suka padanya.

"Pergi kalian atau ku hajar kalian semua!" seru Naruto yang kontan membuat semua anak yang bisa di katakan masih _kohai _Naruto segera pergi berlari menjauh.

Naruto memeluk Hinata yang sedang menangis."Tenanglah Hinata-chan mereka semua telah pergi. Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan kita harus mengobati lukamu."

Sasuke menggendong Hinata di punggungnya. Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto."Arigatou Naruto-kun. Kau selalu menyelamatkanku."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya."Sama-sama Hinata-chan. Aku senang membantu gadis baik dan manis sepertimu."

"Hiks.. ba-bagaimana ca-caraku untuk membalas kebaikanmu selama ini Naruto-kun?" Hinata masih menangis kecil di belakang punggung Naruto.

"Mudah saja. Hinata-chan harus menjadi anak yang kuat, tak mudah menyerah dan tak cengeng lagi seperti sekarang. Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?"

Hinata mengangguk di belakang punggung Naruto dan Naruto dapat merasakannya."A-aku akan coba Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan menjadi anak yang cengeng lagi agar N-Naruto-kun suka padaku."

Naruto tertawa."Tentu aku suka padamu Hinata-chan."

Perkataan Naruto yang blak-blakkan itu kontan membuat Hinata merona. Hinata selalu menyukai Naruto yang penuh semangat itu. Karena Naruto lah Hinata terus berkembang menjadi seorang yang perlahan menjadi berani. Paling tidak, tak ada lagi anak-anak yang menjahili Hinata. Walau sikap pemalunya memang sudah mendarah daging untuk yang itu tak dapat di ubah bahkan oleh Hinata sendiri.

Karena Naruto adalah senyumnya. Karena Naruto adala semangatnya. Dan Naruto adalah seorang yang membawa Hinata kembali dari tempat yang gelap.

.

**Flashback off.**

.

Sepadan. Semua pengorban Hinata sepadan dengan semua kebaikan Naruto selama ini. Hinata menyukai Naruto tidak dengan perasaan yang dangkal, tapi ini sudah ada bahkan saat dia masih berumur 9 tahun. Sekarang saat Hinata merasa yakin kalau ini kesempatan terbaiknya tentu Hinata tak ingin melewatkannya. Meski harus cukup bersabar dengan iblis satu itu. Hinata rasa dia bisa.

Hinata buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya di jendela. Daripada ia menyesali takdir dengan melihat bintang yang tak mungkin merubah apa pun lebih baik kalau Hinata menjahit seragam sekolah barunya. Atau lebih tepatnya seragam Maid _si pervert_ Sasuke menjadi lebih longgar hingga Hinata tak perlu merasa sesak saat memakainya.

'Hinata ganbatte ne!'

.

.

Hinata berjalan menunduk menuju ruangan Sasuke. Untung saja blazer sekolah Hinata cukup besar sehingga membantu Hinata menutupi kemeja sekolahnya yang begitu ketat. Paling tidak sampai bertugas di ruangan Sasuke Hinata akan tetap memakai blazer sekolahnya.

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Kosong. Tentu saja, karena Sasuke belum datang dan Hinata bersyukur karenanya. Kalau Sasuke datang lebih dulu darinya bisa di pastikan kalau iblis satu itu akan minta yang aneh-aneh untuk menghukumnya.

Hinata perlahan menuju salah satu meja di seberang meja kerja Sasuke. Membereskan file-file yang berantakan di atasnya. Begitu banyak hingga menumpuk tinggi. Seharusnya file-file ini segera di masukan ke ruangan file agar tak berhamburan seperti ini.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah _Ferrary_ hitam memasuki halaman sekolah yang kontan membuat perhatian semua siswi di sana segera bergerombol berkumpul di dekat tempat parkir khusus untuk ketua Osiga. Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan arogannya Sasuke turun dari mobil. Berjalan tanpa peduli teriakan para Fans Girlnya, padahal kalau hari biasa Sasuke mungkin akan menarik salah satu siswi yang menurutnya layak di pakai kedalam ruangannya untuk sekedar mengisi waktu. Walau akhirnya permainan mereka takkan mencapai pucak, paling tidak sekedar selingan sudah cukup. Tapi hari ini Sasuke tak perlu membawa salah satu gadis-gadis bodoh yang berteriak tak jelas untuk menemaninya. Karena Sasuke sekarang punya seorang gadis yang sukar di taklukkan hingga membuat permainannya nanti akan lebih menarik.

Dengan membayangkannya saja Sasuke sudah tak sabar. Begitu sampai di ruangannya dapat Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang sibuk membereskan dokumen file yang menurutnya tak penting. Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat Hinata. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya kanannya di leher Hinata dari belakang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai blazer ini?" bisik Sasuke lirih di telinga Hinata. Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke di telinganya.

"T-tolong l-lepaskan Uchiha-senpai.."

"Sasuke-sama." Potong Sasuke."Panggil aku Sasuke-sama."

Tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas bergerak di atas perut Hinata membuka kancing blazer satu per satu."T-Tolong S-Sasuke-sama l-lepaskan.."

"Huh.. kau siapa memerintahku." Tangan kanan Sasuke perlahan membuka jaket blazer Hinata hingga kemeja ketat Hinata terlihat. Perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja Hinata sehingga memudahkannya mencium leher jenjang Hinata. Tempat wangi yang begitu Sasuke sukai paling kuat terasa.

"S-Sasuke-sama t-tolong lepaskan," ujar Hinata sambil menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang nakal mulai menyusuri dadanya lebih jauh.

"Hn." Sementara bibirnya sibuk mengecup leher putih Hinata hingga meninggalkan lebih banyak lagi bekas memerah di sana, tangan kiri Sasuke mulai merayap dari paha jenjang Hinata hingga memasuki rok pendek Hinata. Dan mulai menyusup kedalam celana dalam Hinata.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera berbalik yang hanya memberi kesempatan untuk Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata mati-matian mendorong dada Sasuke untuk segera menjauh yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Malah Sasuke semakin memojokan dirinya di sisi meja dan tangan Sasuke merangsek masuk ke dalam rok lipit Hinata menyentuh bagian sensitif bagi wanita. Ciuman Sasuke di bibir Hinata semakin dalam ketika lidah Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam pertahanan Hinata yang tengah lengah. Jari-jari jenjang Sasuke mulai menyentuh bagian sensitif Hinata dan memasukan jarinya ke dalam sana.

"Plakk..." suara tamparan Hinata menggema di dalam ruangan Sasuke. Hinata kontan saja menampar orang yang berani-beraninya menyentuh bagian yang seharusnya hanya akan menjadi milik orang yang di cintainya. Ciuman pertamanya telah di rebut, tidak akan di permasalahkannya lagi. Tapi kalau telah menyangkut bagian ini tentu saja setiap wanita takkan rela kalau di sentuh orang yang bahkan tak disukainya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Beraninya!" ujar Sasuke geram.

"K-kau yang apa-apaan. Aku tidak seperti gadis murahan lainnya yang bisa k-kau sentuh seenaknya lalu kau buang b-begitu saja. K-kalau kau memang mau melakukan itu, ajak saja gadis lain yang bersedia untuk menyerahkan dirinya untukmu. Bukan aku," kata Hinata diiringi dengan isakan kecil.

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Huh! Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada gadis yang menolak untuk dia sentuh. Sungguh gadis bodoh, pikirnya.

"Memang apa yang menjaminmu tak sama seperti gadis-gadis bodoh lainnya? Karena semua wanita di dunia ini hanyalah sampah menurutku, tak terkecuali kau."

"Terserah k-kau mau bilang apa tentangku, a-aku pun tak bisa menjamin kalau aku tak seperti gadis-gadis bodoh lainnya. Tapi S-Sasuke-sama jangan pernah mengatakan kalau seluruh wanita di dunia ini hanyalah sampah."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya."Bagiku wanita di dunia ini hanyalah sampah. Tak lebih dari kotoran."

"Wow.. aku tak menyangka kalau kau ternyata homo Teme?" sahut suara yang bersumber dari pria berambut blonde dan berkulit tan.

Sasuke mantatap tajam sang empunya suara yang sungguh baginya sangat mengganggu.

"Ada apa kau kesini Baka-Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Hinata bersemu merah melihat wajah bodoh Naruto yang entah kenapa menyusupkan rasa kesal dihatinya.

"Ini." Naruto meletakkan sebuah map tebal berwarna hitam diatas meja Sasuke."Bukankah minggu kemarin kau menyuruhku untuk mendata klub sepak bola berserta manager barunya. Semua sudah ku data bersama Sakura-chan."

"Bukankah kubilang kumpulkan 3 hari setelahnya. Kalau kau begini anggaran klub sepak bola mungkin akan dikurangi karena kau terlambat menyerahkannya."

Naruto memasang wajah nelangsanya."Yah, Teme kau sendiri tau kan kalau anggota klub sepak bola itu banyak dan kalau kau juga sampai mengurangi anggaran klub bagaimana kami mau bertanding keluar?"

"Itu masalahmu dan bukan urusanku. Pergilah."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya."Baiklah. Hinata-chan kau mau keluar bersamaku? Berbahaya kalau kau satu ruangan dengan Teme."

Hinata buru-buru berjalan mendekati Naruto sebelum nantinya Sasuke menariknya lagi. Dan tak ada satu pun yang menyelamatkannya. Hinata tak mau terjadi.

Tanpa Hinata ataupun Sasuke sadari sepasang manik onyx milik Sasuke menatap tajam pintu tempat keduanya keluar. Lalu dokumen-dokumen menumpuk yang sempat Hinata benahi terlempar jatuh kelantai tak berdaya. Jadi percuma Hinata membereskannya pagi-pagi kalau akhirnya Sasuke memberantakkinya lagi.

"Hinata apa kau merasa nyaman dekat dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba saat keduanya sedang berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Hinata kontan tersentak mendengarnya."T-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun."

Sungguh jawaban yang sama sekali tak nyambung dan Hinata sadari itu. Karena daripada merasa nyaman Hinata malah merasa takut pada Sasuke, apalagi pikiran Sasuke yang sepertinya tak pernah jauh dari yang namanya seks, ciuman dan _make out_. Tapi Hinata tak ingin Naruto merasa khawatir dengan keadaanya karena Hinata tak ingin lagi dianggap Hinata 9 tahun yang lalu yang hanya bisa menangis saja. Hinata ingin membuktikan kalau dia telah berubah dan pantas berada disamping Naruto karena unsahanya sendiri.

"Hmm.. Baguslah kalau begitu. Asal kau tau Hinata-chan, Teme dulu tak seperti itu. Dia dulu selalu menghargai wanita. Sampai dengan kejadian itu." Mata shapirre Naruto meredup.

"K-kejadian a-apa Naruto-kun?" sungguh sejujurnya Hinata penasaran, apa yang membuat Sasuke sepertinya menganggap wanita hanyalah sampah.

"Saat 9 tahun yang lalu saat keluarga Sasuke masih utuh dan begitu harmonis. Dimana Tou-san, Kaa-san dan juga Itachi-nii masih sering berkumpul bersama. Tapi semua berubah saat Itachi jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita yang bisa dikatakan bukan dari kalangan baik-baik. Tentu saja semua keluarga Uchiha melarang Itachi untuk menikahi wanita tersebut. Tetapi Itachi tak peduli dan malah nekat kawin lari dengan wanita tersebut yang berujung kecelakaan maut. Kematian Itachi itulah titik awal perubahan hidup Sasuke. Fugaku-jiisan menjadi workaholic, tak peduli lagi dengan keluarganya karena menurutnya dia telah kehilangan sang pewaris utama."

"L-lalu Naruto-kun?" entah kenapa rasa penasaran menghinggapi pikiran Hinata saat mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Sasuke merasa kalau Tou-sannya menjadi seperti itu karena dirinya yang kurang mampu untuk menjadi penerus Uchiha selanjutnya. Hingga dia mencoba belajar begitu keras agar dapat membanggakan Tou-sannya dan diakui sebagai penerus Uchiha. Suatu malam saat Sasuke sedang belajar dikamarnya, tiba-tiba terjadi pertengkaran antara Mikoto-baasan dan Fugaku-jiisan yang akhirnya Sasuke ketahui penyebabnya ternyata Mikoto-baasan selingkuh dengan pria lain karena Fugaku-jiisan tak pernah lagi memberikan perhatian dan cinta kepadanya lagi. Itu yang sangat membuat Sasuke jatuh terpuruk. Kalau ternyata wanita yang sangat dia hormati, sayangi dan dia banggakan ternyata berselingkuh dengan pria lain."

Hinata tercengang mendengarnya. Dia baru mengetahui bahwa Sasuke yang begitu dingin, egois dan pemaksa itu mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu kelam. Sekelam mata onyxnya.

"L-lalu apa kedua orang tuanya... ehmm.. bercerai?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak. Keduanya masih tetap bersama atau lebih tepatnya harus tetap bersama demi menjaga nama baik Uchiha didepan umum. Itu yang membuat hidup Sasuke sampai sekarang bagaikan di neraka. Keduanya bertemu hanya untuk saling bertengkar tentang selingkuhan masing-masing bukannya membagi kasih sayangnya kepada Sasuke. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke menjadi seorang yang tak berperasaan seperti ini. Karena itu kau harus bersabar menghadapi Teme, Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya.

Hinata tertegun melihatnya."K-kenapa Naruto-kun memberitahukan hal ini kepadaku?"

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Hinata dan menatapnya dalam."Karena aku merasa entah kenapa kau mampu menjadi seorang yang dapat membawa Sasuke ketempat terang. Karena Hinata adalah tempat matahari bersinar dan tolonglah temanku satu itu ketempatmu yang terang itu. Berbagilah tempat padanya."

Seumur-umur baru kali ini Hinata mata Naruto begitu bersinar saat menatapnya. Mata yang mampu melumpuhkan setiap syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuhnya. Membuat pikirannya melayang entah kemana saat mata itu menatapnya dalam. Menghantarkan sejuta sensasi berbeda dalam setiap tatapannya. Mata itulah yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Semangat untuk menolong temannya, semangat untuk selalu berusaha dan semangat untuk tidak menyerah sampai kapan pun, semua itu tersirat dari mata Naruto.

"Y-ya. A-aku akan mencoba Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata setengah-ah bukan seperempat- yakin. Karena Hinata tau takkan pernah mudah menghadapi seorang Uchiha yang liar dan tak terkendali itu.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." Senyum Naruto kembali mengembang. Tapi semua terbayar hanya dengan melihat senyum malaikat dari Naruto. Lebih dari cukup kalau Hinata mampu membuat Naruto tersenyum karenanya.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Mungkin lebih tepatnya author curhat. Duh.. duh.. dengan update ini aku nyatakan kalau aku akan Hiatus sampai waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan. Bisa-bisa sampai tahun baru atau lebih karena jadwal ku di Real World begitu padat, mulai dari tugas kuliah yang numpuk, persiapan panitia Sea Games sampai mau pertandingan daerah.-Gaya orang sok sibuk-^_^v

Dan lagi aku mau menyampaikan permintaan maafku karena tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk meng-update sekuel That Autumn. Aku perlu ide yang lebih pantas untuk melanjutkan ficku yang mendapat review WoW dari para reader sekalian. Agar nilai review itu sepadan dengan kualitas fic yang menjadi sekuelnya. Dan juga permintaa maafku karena entah kenapa aku merasa kalau That Autumn itu penyebab SHDL bukannya penuh fic yang romance tapi malah Sad Ending.T^T

Spesial Thanks to**:** **Shieri Tjan, Reader biasa, lovely-heero, Hyou Hyouichiffer, ulva-chan, Yumi michiyo, keiKo-buu89, tsubaki21, Keio, Mamizu mei, Vipris, draconisflame72, Yhatikaze-kun, Lupphi Tango, zoroutecchi, Lollytha-chan, Mona Rukisa-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, yesungielf, lavender chan, chibi tsukiko chan, YamanakaemO, hyuuchiha prinka, Imarukochan, Ri-chan, Firah-chan, AiChan-Kie, fatma-hime chan, Ryu Uchiha, uchiha yoichi, UQ, cherrysakusasu, tsuki sora, Mega hime, GoodNight, Hikari Ichimai, reader, SasuHinaHime **and** Nur AmhaLia.**

See you **next** time Minna..!


	3. Disaster!

Hinata tertegun melihatnya."K-kenapa Naruto-kun memberitahukan hal ini kepadaku?"

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Hinata dan menatapnya dalam."Karena aku merasa entah kenapa kau mampu menjadi seorang yang dapat membawa Sasuke ketempat terang. Karena Hinata adalah tempat matahari bersinar dan tolonglah temanku satu itu ketempatmu yang terang itu. Berbagilah tempat dengannya."

"Y-ya. A-aku akan mencoba Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata setengah-ah bukan seperempat- yakin. Karena Hinata tau takkan pernah mudah menghadapi seorang Uchiha yang liar dan tak terkendali itu.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." Senyum Naruto kembali mengembang. Tapi semua terbayar hanya dengan melihat senyum malaikat dari Naruto. Lebih dari cukup kalau Hinata mampu membuat Naruto tersenyum karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**Discalaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Devil Beside Me! By Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: M for safe**

**Warning: AU, Typo's-selalu-, ****OOC-maybe- ****dan rated M**** (Lemon Inside)****.**

**Summary: Hinata rela tidak ikut keluarganya untuk pindah ke Kyoto demi masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, kakak kelas yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Tapi sangat sulit untuk berada di dekat Naruto karena Sasuke mengharuskan Hinata menjadi, budaknya?**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter ****3****-**

**Disaster!**

Seharusnya Hinata tahu untuk tak semudah itu mengikuti arus yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Tapi apa daya, begitu melihat kedalam mata biru sapphire itu Hinata merasa tenggelam kedalam samudra yang tak berujung. Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang terjebak dalam perangkap antara iblis bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan terjerat dengan janjinya pada malaikat Namikaze Naruto. Sungguh Hinata pusing bagaimana caranya untuk membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih terang. Bagaimana mungkin yang ada malahan Hinata yang nantinya akan terseret makin jauh kedalam kegelapan.

"Kenapa memandangiku? Terpesona akan ketampananku hmm?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah, "T-tidak, a-aku tidak memandangimu Sasuke-sama."

"Cih, masih menyangkal. Akui saja kalau aku itu tampan, sudah banyak yang mengakui."

Hinata hanya mencibir melihatnya. Siapa sangka Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal begitu playboy tetapi selalu tampak dingin bisa terlihat begini narsisnya. Mungkin karena kepercayaan dirinya yang berlebih karena tidak satu pun wanita yang pernah menolaknya. Kecuali Hinata tentunya. Karena Hinata telah terjerat dalam kilau biru shappire dari Naruto hingga membuat pandangannya tidak dapat legi berpaling.

"Hinata nanti sore kau susun berkas-berkas disana di ruang dokumen lantai satu," kata Sasuke menunjuk tumpukkan kertas diatas meja di depannya yang sangat berantakan.

"B-baik Sasuke-sama. Apa sekarang saya sudah boleh keluar?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"'B-belum."

"Kau duduk manis dulu di sofa. Kita makan siang bersama," perintah Sasuke lalu meraih gagang teleponnya. "Bawakan aku 2 porsi makan siang."

Hinata tertegun melihatnya. Terkadang Sasuke bisa begitu perhatian. Hal inilah yang selalu Hinata hindari selama 2 minggu dia menjadi sekretaris-bahasa halusnya dari budak menurut Sasuke- di kantor Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi kerjanya lalu menarik pinggang Hinata. Walau perlahan tapi pasti tangan Sasuke mulai turun menuju pinggul Hinata tetapi dengan cepat Hinata menyingkirkan tangan nakal Sasuke yang mengundang tawa renyah dari Sasuke melihat wajah memerah Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian koki khusus untuk Sasuke datang membawakan makanannya. Hinata hanya bisa terperangah melihat makanan yang terhidang di depannya. Ini makan siang atau dinner di restaurant bintang lima?

Wangi dari daging steak yang begitu harum dengan _desert_ puding _coffee_ serta di tambah wine merah. Apa setiap hari Sasuke makan seperti ini?

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang heran terdiam, "Kenapa tidak kau makan? Kau tidak suka?"

"A-ah t-tidak, aku suka. Hanya saja aku tidak biasa makan makanan mewah seperti ini." Hinata mulai menyuapkan daging steaknya dengan wajah tertuduk malu.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalau kau jadi milikku akan kuberikan makanan seperti ini setiap hari."

Hinata tersedak mendengarnya, "K-kurasa aku bukan hewan peliharaan Sasuke-sama. Y-yang bisa menjadi milikmu hanya karena kamu beri makan."

Sasuke tertawa, "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku harus berusaha sedikit keras hanya untuk _one night_ _stand_ denganmu."

Ya, Sasuke hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Hinata berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya akan hal itu. Semanis apa pun perbuatan Sasuke yang dia inginkan hanya tubuh Hinata bukan hatinya. Karena itu Hinata harus memastikan untuk mematikan hatinya saat bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang bersama Sasuke yang diselesaikan Hinata dengan cepat sebelum melihat mata tajam Sasuke yang selalu memandangnya seakan tengah menelanjanginya. Kalau sempat Hinata berniat untuk mengunjungi kelas Naruto sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Walau tidak ada yang ingin Hinata katakan tetapi dengan melihat mata biru terang milik Naruto cukup membuat semangat Hinata kembali lagi.

Dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya Hinata melangkah menuju ruang kelas Naruto. Tetapi sebelum sampai di sana, Hinata melihat sekelebat rambut berwarna kuning cerah tengah tertunduk di laboraturium Biologi. Perlahan Hinata membuka pintu ruangan setelah memastikan kalau pria kuning tersebut adalah Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun?" sapa Hinata lembut.

Naruto terkaget dengan cepa dia mengusap matanya, "A-ah Hinata-chan. Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk."

"A-apa kau habis menangis Naruto-kun?" tanya Hianta khawatir saat melihat bekas-bekas air mata dari shapirre Naruto. "A-ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, "Hiks.. Jiraiya-jiisan meninggal dunia siang ini Hinata-chan."

Hinata teringat dengan salah satu kakek kesayangan Naruto yang dulu juga ikut menemaninya bermain. Kakek yang kata Naruto selalu berbuat mesum tetapi sangat menyanyangi Naruto serta Hinata yang bahkan baru dikenalnya. Hinata sangat mengerti bagaimana kehilangan sosok yang sangat menyenangkan itu.

Perlahan tangan Hinata terulur membalas pelukan Naruto, "Tenanglah N-Naruto-kun. Kita doakan semoga Jiraiiya-san tempat terbaik di atas sana."

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Hinata, "Arigatou Hinata-chan. B-biarkan aku memelukmu untuk beberapa saat. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak. Aku juga ingin meringankan bebanmu walau sedikit." Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto yang masih terisak.

Keduanya berpelukan sangat lama tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onyx menatap tajam dari pintu ruangan. Dengan rahang mengeras serta tangannya terkepal erat. Pria tersebut berbalik dengan cepat berjalan menuju ruangannya. Begitu masuk kedalam terdengar suara pecahan kaca terdengar.

Sasuke membiarkan saja darah mengalir dari tangan kirinya diatas kaca-kaca pecah. Entah kenapa hatinya bisa sangat panas saat melihat Hinata memeluk pria lain. Belum pernah dia rasakan perasaan terbakar seperti ini. Setiap gadis selalu berlomba-lomba untuk berada disampingnya walau hanya satu jam demi mendapat sentuhan darinya. Tetapi Hinata dengan beraninya menolak sentuhan dari tetapi dengan pasrah menerima pelukan dari Naruto.

"Tubuhmu hanya milikku. Hanya milikku. Akan kubuat kau mengerti," desis Sasuke tajam.

.

.

.

Hinata menyusun berkas-berkas dokumen dengan wajah tertekuk. Ketika sampai di ruangan Sasuke sepulang sekolah Hinata melihat betapa berantakannya ruangan tersebut. Buku-buku berantakan dilantai, pecahan kaca bertaburan di lantai serta meja kerja Sasuke yang bentuknya tidak karuan lagi. Hingga hampir sore Hinata masih terjebak di sekolah untuk menyusun berkas dokumen ini pula. Sedangkan Sasuke menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin pergi dengan salah satu gadisnya, Hinata tidak peduli.

Suara pintu ruangan bergeser mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan tangan yang di perban seadanya hingga darah yang ada merembes keluar.

Hinata segera meraih tangan kiri Sasuke yang berdarah, "S-Sasuke-sama kenapa tanganmu berdarah seperti ini? K-kita harus segera mengobatinya."

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, "Apa aku harus berdarah seperti ini untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu?"

"A-apa maksud S-Sasuke-sama?" tanya Hinata gemetar melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Dengan tangan kanannya Sasuke mengunci pintu ruangan. Hinata memucat melihatnya. "A-apa yang anda inginkan S-Sasuke-sama?"

"Tubuhmu!" seketika bibir Hinata telah terinvasi oleh bibir Sasuke. Menciumnya begitu kasar dan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata untuk membiarkan lidahnya menginvasi lebih jauh tetapi Hinata tetap bersikeras membungkam mulutnya. Kesal karena Hinata tidak juga membuka bibirnya, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Sesaat Hinata bisa bernapas lega sebelum tangan Sasuke memaksa membuka mulutnya dengan tangan kanan lalu memasukan lidahnya kedalam.

Setiap gerakan lidah Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk merespon setiap pergerakannya. Hinata setengah mati mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali dan semakin memojokannya di lemari dokumen. Kaki kanan Sasuke menyusup diantara kedua kaki putih Hinata semakin menekankan lututnya keatas. Tangan kiri Sasuke yang berdarah menyusuri tubuh Hinata yang masih menggunakan seragam meninggalkan noda merah di setiap jejaknya.

Air mata Hinata mulai menetes deras. Tangan Hinata memukuli tubuh Sasuke sekuat yang dia bisa. Kakinya meronta mencari kesempatan untuk lari. Sungguh Hinata ketakutan saat ini, tubuhnya sudah cukup kotor kemarin dia tidak ingin kalau akan semakin kotor karena perbuatan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengeram pelan merasakan hangat tubuh Hinata dan dinginya bibir Hinata saat menciumnya. Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak menginginkannya tapi Sasuke ingin. Hinata tidak punya hak untuk menolaknya.

"Hmmph... k-kmmohon lepphaskan aku.." pinta Hinata dalam ciuman Sasuke. Tangan Hinata semakin brutal memukuli setiap jengkal tubuh Sasuke yang bisa di pukul.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "Kau sungguh merepotkan." Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan blazer yang masih di gunakkan Hinata lalu menarik tubuh keduanya kelantai. Tangan kekar Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Hinata kemudian mengikatnya pada kaki lemari dengan dasi miliknya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau milikku Hinata. Hanya milikku kau harusnya tahu itu."

"Kumohon.. hiks.. lepaskan aku." Tanpa memperdulikan permintaan Hinata Sasuke menciumi wajah Hinata. Mulai dari kelopak matanya lalu lidah Sasuke menjilat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Nikmati saja apa yang aku lakukan padamu Hinata. Lagipula tidak salahnya menyerahkan tubuhmu sesekali padaku. Dobe tidak akan tahu perbedaan padamu nantinya."

Tangan Sasuke membuka kancing seragam Hinata satu persatu sambil menciumi leher putih Hinata. Wangi tubuhnya yang selalu membuat Sasuke kecanduan. Bercak-bercak merah terlihat di leher Hinata yang semula putih berkat hasil karya Sasuke. Tangannya yang lain meraih resleting rok Hinata lalu membukanya. Membelai paha mulus Hinata sebelum menyentuh bagian terintim miliknya.

"Hentikan... kumohon hentikan Sasuke!" teriak Hinata.

"Percuma kau berteriak. Sekolah telah kosong."

"Kumohon hentikan ini Sasuke.. hiks... kenapa aku? Masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang bisa kau sentuh semaumu."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Karena yang aku inginkan hanya kau. Jadi nikmati saja apa yang aku lakukan."

Sasuke menarik kasar bra yang dikenakan Hinata hingga menampilkan kedua dada Hinata yang putih dan indah. Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat kalau ternyata memang bayangan tubuh Hinata lebih indah dari yang pernah dia bayangkan. Sasuke mulai menciumi dada Hinata hingga meninggalkan kissmark bertebaran disana. Sementara dia menghisap puting Hinata yang mulai mengeras tangan kanan Sasuke meremas pelan dada kirinya dan tangan yang lain mulai masuk kedalam kewanitaan Hinata.

Isakan Hinata semakin keras, "Hentikan.. hiks.. hentikan aku membencimu Sasuke."

Telinga Sasuke tidak mendengar lagi apa yang di katakan Hinata. Tubuhnya hanya terpaku untuk menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata. Dapat dia rasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai terasa menyakitkan karena masih tertutup oleh celana seragam.

"Ahh..." jerit Hinata kesakitan saat jari Sasuke memasuki kewanitaanya lalu bergerak didalamnya. Hinata sungguh membenci keadaanya yang tidak berdaya seperti ini. Kenapa dari sekian ratus siswi yang ada di sekolah ini dia yang harus mendapatkannya. Gerakan jemari Sasuke semakin bertambah hingga ketiga jari Sasuke bergerak liar didalamnya.

Hinata menggigit keras bibirnya hingga berdarah ketika dirasakannya sesuatu memaksa keluar dari dalam. Sasuke tersenyum puas lalu menarik keluar jarinya memandangi cairan putih kental yang ada ditangannya.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuiku Hinata." Sasuke melepaskan celana dalam Hinata. Tangannya dengan tidak sabar membuka ikat pinggang lalu celana seragamnya.

Hinata mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan cairan yang sering disebut klimaks. Tetapi sebelum napasnya normal kembali dari sudut matanya Hinata melihat Sasuke mulai menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Hinata.

Hinata segera menutupnya dengan kedua kakinya, "Kumohon hentikan! H-hentikan ini Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkannya Hinata." Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih kedua kaki Hinata yang menghalanginya. Menahannya dengan kedua tangan Sasuke hingga dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ugh.." erang keduanya bersamaan saat kejantanan Sasuke mulai memasuki kewanitaan Hinata.

"Hentika.. hentikan..." pekik Hinata.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan pekikan Hinata. Saat ini perhatianya tengah terfokus untuk memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan masuknya. Setelah menarik sedikit, Sasuke mendorong keras kejantanannya hingga darah merembes keluar dari dalam Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut, "Kau? Jangan-jangan masih _virgin_?"

Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk dalam tangisannya. Semua terlambat, dirinya sudah begitu kotor sekarang. Harta yang begitu dia jaga selama ini telah direngut begitu saja oleh pria di depannya ini.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku," ujar Sasuke penuh penyesalan lalu menarik wajah Hinata kedalam ciuman yang begitu lembut hampir membuat Hinata terhanyut. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun melakukannya dengan gadis yang masih virgin. Ketika Junior High School Sasuke lebih suka bermain dengan perempuan yang sudah Senior High School ataupun universitas. Ketika dia Senior High School hampir tidak ada lagi perempuan yang masih virgin yang pernah di sentuhnya. Karena mereka rata-rata telah melakukannya saat Junior. Sungguh rasanya begitu berbeda saat ini ketika dirinya bersatu dengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau masih virgin. Akan aku lakukan perlahan."

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar, "Cukup hentikan yang kau lakukan!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku telah berada di dalam dirimu." Sasuke mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Hinata merasakan sakit yang tidak terkira saat Sasuke mulai bergerak didalamnya. Seakan dirinya akan terbagi dua setiap pergerakan Sasuke. Sebaliknya Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saat kewanitaan Hinata mencengkram miliknya begitu rapat dan kehangatan yang menyelubunginya.

Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Hinata perlahan, begitu lembut juga intens. Tidak peduli kalau itu bercampur rasa asin dari air mata Hinata. Pergerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin cepat naik dan menurun. Tangan Sasuke mengeksplore setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata yang begitu mulus. Dialah yang pertama kali mencicipi wanita sempurna dibawahnya ini. Dan inilah pertama kalinya dia begitu menikmatinya wanita yang hanya harus menjadi miliknya.

"Ugh." Lenguh Sasuke. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai tetapi ditahannya karena Hinata belum juga menunjukkan kalau dia akan klimaks. Sasuke merasa kalah kalau dia klimaks terlebih dahulu padahal wanita lainnya bisa dua atau tiga kali klimaks sebelum dirinya datang. Tetapi Hinata mampu membuatnya gila.

"Aghh.." erang Hinata. Dapat Sasuke rasakan kewanitaannya semakin mencengkram kejantanan milik Sasuke. Sedikit lagi hingga keduanya klimaks dalam waktu bersamaan. Sasuke tidak repot-repot mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Hinata. Biarkan Hinata dapat merasakannya lebih dalam.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, "A-aku sungguh membencimu." Lalu semua gelap bagi Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapinya, "Tapi aku sangat menyukainya.."

Sasuke menarik miliknya lalu merapikan dirinya. Setelah itu Sasuke menarik dasi yang dipakainya untuk mengikat tangan Hinata. Bekas kemerahan karena ikatannya membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia merapikan pakaian Hinata serapi yang dia bisa karena beberapa bagian robek karena Sasuke terlalu tidak sabar untuk membukanya. Terakhir, Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk menyeka sisa darah di kewanitaan Hinata juga yang menetes di lantai.

Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata dalam dekapan di dadanya. Merapikan sedikit anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik Hinata dan mencium kening Hinata perlahan.

"Kita pulang." Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat Hinata yang terlihat begitu tenang di dekapannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan muda," sambut para pekerja di Uchiha manor ketika Sasuke datang. Beberapa berbisik-bisik ketika melihat tuan mudanya datang bersama seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya. Tidak biasanya tuan muda membawa seorang gadis kedalam rumah, memang tidak pernah malah.

"Bawakan air hangat serta handuk bersih ke kamarku di paviliun timur," perintah Sasuke.

"Baik tuan muda."

Sasuke membawa Hinata menuju kamar utamanya. Sasuke memiliki satu kamar di 4 paviliun utama. Kamar paviliun timur adalah kamar favoritnya selain karena lebih luas dan penuh privasi. Kamar tersebut memang kamar tempat Sasuke selalu tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamarnya yang begitu luas dan mewah, Sasuke meletakan Hinata di atas tempat tidur king size miliknya.

"Permisi tuan muda, saya membawakan pesanan anda."

"Cukup letakan diatas meja."

"Baik. Saya permisi."

Sasuke membuka seragam Hinata yang tampak begitu lusuh dan kotor akibat perbuatannya. Sasuke harus meneguk ludah saat menatap tubuh telanjang Hinata yang begitu menggiurkan. Tapi Sasuke harus bertahan, dia tidak ingin Hinata tambah benci kalau dia melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Sasuke mencelupkan handuk bersih kedalam semangkuk besar yang berisi air hangat. Lalu membersihkan tubuh Hinata yang kotor dengan handuk tersebut. Setelah bersih, Sasuke memakaikan pakaian miliknya yang telah kekecilan pada Hinata. Setelah itu dia pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah Sasuke selesai berpakaian pun Hinata tampaknya masih belum sadarkan diri. Sepertinya tidur dengan Hinata dalam pelukannya akan terasa sangat nyaman. Sasuke masuk kedalam selimut lalu menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Kehangatan yang Hinata miliki membuat Sasuke begitu tenang dan nyaman. Kalau seperti ini Hinata harus berada dalam pelukannya setiap kali dia tidur. Akan Sasuke pastikan, dia akan melakukan cara apa pun untuk membuat Hinata tetap berada dalam pelukannya. Walau itu berarti Hinata akan terkekang ataupun tersiksa. Sasuke tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

Seberkas sinar cahaya matahari jatuh di depan mata Hinata. Membuat permata pearl yang di milikinya terbuka. Dengan kesadaran yang masih terbatas Hinata melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Kamar mewah berdominan berwarna putih serta biru gelap. Tubuhnya terasa berat ketika di gerakan dan rasa hangat menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya terutama di tengkuk lehernya.

Sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dan kaki polos Hinata tertimpa oleh sosok yang memeluknya saat ini. Bayangan kejadian semalam kembali menghampiri Hinata. Air mata seketika itu menetes dari matanya. Dengan kasar dia menepiskan tangan yang memeluknya tapi tangan tersebut malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau kira bisa semudah itu kabur dariku?" sahut Sasuke dengan suara serak karena baru terbangun.

"Lepaskan aku.. hiks..!" teriak Hinata frustasi disela tangisnya.

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk dapat melihat wajah Hinata. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh air mata yang menetes di pipi Hinata. Merasakan air mata dingin yang menunjukkan kesedihan dari mata pearl di depannya ini. Sedikit rasa nyeri mencubit hati Sasuke saat mata yang dia kagumi menatapnya penuh kebencian. Hinata menghindar ketika wajah Sasuke mulai menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengulangi apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

Wajah Hinata kontan memucat seketika dia meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, "Tidak... lepaskan aku!"

"_Never_! _You are mine. I never let you go from my side_!" desis Sasuke di telinga Hinata lalu mengigitnya pelan. Membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata merinding mendengarnya. Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara tangis dari Hinata dan lenguhan kepuasaan dari Sasuke di dalam kamar. Tidak peduli kalau matahari tengah meninggi dan mereka seharusnya masuk sekolah di hari sabtu ini.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya update! Bagaimana pendapatnya tentang lemon diatas? Karena penulisan pertamaku, membuatnya bikin keringat dingin. Jadi membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari kalian. Apakah terlalu vulgar atau ada kekurangan yang lainnya.

Dan kuucapkan banyak terima kasih atas dukungan kalian dari flame yang datang pada saya. **SasuSaku Love Forever**, buat anda kalau mau ngeflame bawa nama personal bukannya nama besar pairing. Itu memalukan untuk pairing tersebut karena tidak semua SSL benci SHL, kalau mau ngeflame silakan log-in kita bakar-bakaran beneran. Cerita saya jelek atau saya jelek itu nggak masalah anda katain tetapi jangan membawa nama author SHL yang telah membangkitkan pairing ini berani anda katakan jelek! Sebanyak apa pun flame yang datang, DNA akan selalu mendukung author SHL. _So, keep your mouth_! _Don't make ignorance is bliss_!


	4. Promise or Deal!

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk dapat melihat wajah Hinata. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh air mata yang menetes di pipi Hinata. Merasakan air mata dingin yang menunjukkan kesedihan dari mata pearl di depannya ini. Sedikit rasa nyeri mencubit hati Sasuke saat mata yang dia kagumi menatapnya penuh kebencian. Hinata menghindar ketika wajah Sasuke mulai menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengulangi apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

Wajah Hinata kontan memucat seketika dia meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, "Tidak... lepaskan aku!"

"_Never_! _You are mine. I never let you go from my side_!" desis Sasuke di telinga Hinata lalu mengigitnya pelan. Membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata merinding mendengarnya. Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara tangis dari Hinata dan lenguhan kepuasaan dari Sasuke di dalam. Tidak peduli kalau matahari tengah meninggi dan mereka seharusnya masuk sekolah di hari sabtu ini.

**.**

**.**

**Discalaimer:**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Devil Beside Me! By Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: M for lemon and etc**

**Warning: AU, Typo's-selalu-, ****OOC-maybe- ****dan rated M**** (Lime Inside)****.**

**Summary: Hinata rela tidak ikut keluarganya untuk pindah ke Kyoto demi masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, kakak kelas yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Tapi sangat sulit untuk berada di dekat Naruto karena Sasuke mengharuskan Hinata menjadi, budaknya?**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter ****4****-**

**Promises.**

**.**

**.**

Suara guyuran shower air hangat terdengar dari apartement sederhana milik Hinata. Uap hangat menguar di segala kamar mandi membuat semua pandangan terlihat mengabur. Hinata berdiri di depan cermin seukuran tubuhnya memandangi tubuh telanjangnya yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah. Terutama di bagian leher dan dadanya. Berulang kali Hinata mengusap agar tanda merah itu hilang dari tubuhnya.

Sesampainya di apartement miliknya setelah terperangkap di dalam kamar Sasuke yang penuh dengan darah serta air mata. Hinata langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dari pagi hingga nyaris sore Hinata terperangkap bersama iblis itu yang terus menggerayangi tubuhnya. Hingga saat ini Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri kalau saja dia tidak ingat dengan keluarganya akan sangat sedih.

Air mata masih terus menetes dari mata yang kini terlihat meredup. Perlahan dia memeluk dirinya dan jatuh terduduk. Dia merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya. Kenapa semua bekas yang Sasuke tinggalkan tidak bisa di hapus. Kenapa dari sekian banyak gadis dia yang begitu tidak beruntung karena bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setelah ciuman pertamanya direngut sekarang mahkotanya yang paling berharga yang selalu di jaganya hingga menikah nanti direngut dengan paksa oleh iblis bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata terduduk memeluk lututnya dibawah guyuran air hangat dari shower yang masih mengucur deras. Ingatan bagaimana tangan kotor Sasuke menjelajahi tubuhnya masih jelas terasa. Ketika tubuh keduanya dipaksa bersatu oleh Sasuke berulang kali Hinata mencoba mengenyahkannya walau percuma. Semuanya terasa seperti bayangan yang selalu memberikan mimpi buruk pada Hinata. Bagaimana tangan Sasuke yang telah menyentuh sekian banyak wanita menyentuh tubuhnya masih terasa menyakitkan di hatinya. Hinata merasa kalau dia tidak berbeda dengan wanita lain. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menyukai bahkan menikmatinya seperti wanita yang pernah disentuh oleh Sasuke. Tidak sama sekali.

Impiannya untuk bisa menjadi pendamping Naruto di masa depan kandas sudah. Yang ada hanya Hinata yang begitu menyesali kenapa dia tidak mempunyai kekuataan seperti Neji-nii yang bisa bela diri. Mungkin saja hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hiks... hiks.. S-semua menjadi terasa menjijikan karena iblis itu," isak Hinata pelan. Hinata masih tetap terdiam di bawah guyuran shower hingga malam menjelang ,tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia akan sakit.

Langkah pertama yang pasti. Hinata harus menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke!

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya di koridor sekolah. Ingatan saat dimana dia menghabiskan waktu seharian kemarin lusa di dalam kamarnya membawa efek good mood hingga sekarang. Setiap siswi yang melihat Sasuke yang tidak biasanya tersenyum seperti itu kontan saja membuat kasak-kusuk di sekitarnya. Rasanya dia tidak sabar melihat Hinata di ruangannya lalu mungkin melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin hingga jam pelajaran berakhir. Walau mungkin ada sedikit rontaan, ah bukan sedikit malah begitu banyak rontaan perlawanan dari Hinata.

"Ada apa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu Sasuke? Aku merinding melihatnya," kata Sasori ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursinya dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja.

"Hn, apa kau melihat Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Sudah empat jam pelajaran lebih Sasuke menunggu Hinata datang ke kantornya.

"Ah, aku lihat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan ada kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya. Sepertinya dia punya masalah."

"Hn."

"Setahuku sekarang dia sedang di kelas. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," jawab Sasori yang berbarengan dengan suara pintu terbuka.

""P-permisi," ucap suara yang terdengar begitu lembut. Ketika melihat siapa yang datang, hati Sasuke nelangsa seketika. Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya begitu pucat bagaikan boneka tanpa nyawa.

"Ah, baru saja dibicarakan kau sudah datang Hinata," sapa Sasori dengan nada riang.

Hinata menganggukan kepala kepadanya lalu berjalan menuju meja kantor Sasuke, "Saya menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri saya dari organisasi ini."

Rahang Sasuke terlihat mengeras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas saya ingin keluar," jawab Hinata dengan nada datarnya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar dari Osiga karena aku memerlukanmu sebagai sekretarisku." Alasan. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya tidak ingin Hinata pergi dari jangkauannya. Selama dia mampu mengikat Hinata untuk berada disampingnya, Sasuke akan melakukan cara apa pun.

"Anda bisa mencari wanita lain yang bersedia sebagai sekretaris anda. Saya permisi." Hinata menundukkan badannya lalu beranjak pergi.

Belum satu langkah Hinata berjalan meninggalkan kantor, suara meja yang digebrak oleh Sasuke nyaring terdengar, "Kembali Hinata! Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya. Akan kupastikan kau kembali padaku," desis Sasuke.

Seakan tidak mendengar Hinata hanya menlanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kantor Osiga. Setelah bayangannya tidak terlihat lagi Hinata buru-buru lari menjauh dari sana dengan air mata yang menetes. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke sekali lagi membuat hatinya begitu sakit.

"Bruukk..." Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, "Gomen ne."

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Na-naruto-kun." Isakan Hinata semakin deras. Segera saja Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya lalu mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanyanya lembut.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Yah, Hinata harus terlihat kuat di hadapan Naruto. Tapi untuk saat ini Hinata butuh sandaran sementara.

"Hyuuga Hinata, akan kupastikan kau akan kembali padaku," desis Sasuke tajam di ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Sasuke?"

"Menyerang titik terlemah dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Kurasa kau tahu maksudku Sasori." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya. Baru kali ini Sasori lihat Sasuke begitu terobsesi pada seorang wanita. Bagian apa dari Hinata yang mampu membuat Sasuke berubah 180 derajat saat ini. Kalau Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu dia pasti tidak akan melepaskannya. Jika sudah begini Hinata tidak akan lepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih gagang telepon dari mejanya. "Halo Kabuto. Hn, apa di Kyoto Uchiha Inc. melakukan kerjasama dengan Hyuuga Corp? Hmm, baru sebatas perjajian. Batalkan semua yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Corp serta pengaruhi pemberi saham yang lain. Diam dan lakukan saja."

"Jadi kau langsung melancarkan serangan langsung?" tanya Sasori sedikit khawatir.

"Ya. Dalam seminggu ini aku pastikan Hinata akan kembali ke pelukanku." Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Oh ya, apakah Onee-sanmu tercinta telah kembali dari London?"

"Hikari maksudmu? Dia akan kembali minggu depan."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tidak bertemu 10 tahun lamanya?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin dia masih mengira aku adik perempuan tirinya." Sasori tersenyum.

"Salahmu sendiri memiliki wajah cantik yang suka bermain boneka."

"Yang aku mainkan bukan boneka barbie tapi boneka kayu. Banyak anak lain yang memainkannya bukan hanya aku."

"_Whatever you said_," jawab Sasuke tidak peduli.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kenapa anda berencana membatalkan perjanjian yang akan kita buat? Apa ada kekurangan dalam perencanaan kita sebelumnya?" tanya Hiashi datar walau samar terdengar nada suara khawatir di dalamnya.

"Ya, kami dari pihak Uchiha Inc. membatalkan perencanaan kerja sama yang kita buat," jawab pria dengan setelan jas lengkap sambil membetulkan letak kaca mata bulatnya. "Mungkin di lain kesempatan kami akan berkerja sama tidak untuk sekarang."

"Tapi kami memerlukan alasan yang jelas atas pembatalan ini," sahut Neji.

"Tidak ada alasan. Tuan muda kami memiliki rencana lain akan kerja sama dengan Hyuuga Corp, harap anda mengerti." Pria tersebut membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang hanya tersisa Neji dan Hiashi.

"Tou-san bagaimana..."

Hiashi hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika telepon berdering.

"Halo. Apa? Cegah dengan segala cara yang kau bisa. Ya, kabari aku secepatnya." Seketika kaki Hiashi melemas dan dada kirinya terasa sakit mendengar berita tersebut.

Sigap Neji memapah Hiashi menuju sofa terdekat, "Ada apa Tou-san?"

"Seluruh pemegang saham menarik semua sahamnya dari perusahaan kita ketika mengetahui kerja sama antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga di batalkan. Padahal baru sabtu kemarin mereka menyetujuinya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba membatalkannya dalam 2 hari ini." Hiashi berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kalau terus seperti ini bisa-bisa Hyuuga Corp.."

"Ya kau benar. Hyuuga Corp bisa jatuh bangkrut dengan mudah dalam 2 minggu ini kalau nilai saham kita terus menurun."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Tou-san?"

"Kau pergilah mencari pialang saham yang masih bersedia membantu perusahaan kita. Setelah itu kita pikirkan bagaimana langkah selanjutnya."

"Baik Tou-san."

.

.

.

Wajah Hinata mulai terlihat lebih cerah hari ini. Dia sungguh bersyukur telah lepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke selama 3 hari kemarin. Sekarang Hinata telah lebih mampu mengatur hatinya kembali menjadi lebih baik walau tetap saja yang namanya luka akan selalu membekas. Semua kejadian kemarin tidak akan bisa terhapus begitu saja.

Hinata sungguh berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang telah mengembalikan kemabli senyum di wajahnya. Dia selalu menemani Hinata di sela-sela kegiatannya walau terkadang membawa serta Sakura bersamanya. Walau di dalam hatinya terkadang tertusuk dengan kehadiran Sakura tetapi Hinata menyukai Sakura yang selalu pengertian dan mengajarkannya banyak hal. Hinata mulai mampu menerima semua luka yang ada dalam hidupnya demi mampu berdir di masa depan.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang mulai terlihat cerah, aura yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke sangat menggelap. Telah berulang kali Sasuke mencoba bercinta dengan wanita lainnya tapi kenapa semua terasa berbeda. Sentuhannya tetap sama akan tetapi kehangatan dan wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata tidak bisa digantikan oleh wanita mana pun walau telah menggunakan parfume terbaik. Ketika bibirnya menyentuh wanita lain terasa ada yang janggal, ada rasa familiar yang berbeda.

_Shit_! Aku tidak tahu kalau tubuh Hinata membuatku kecanduan seperti ini, pikir Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sasori yang tengah membaca di sofa kamar Sasuke di pavilliun barat.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya melanjutkan meminum anggur merahnya.

"Apa kau bosan bermain dengan para wanita berambut gelap? Semua ciri-ciri wanita yang kau kencani hampir mirip dengan Hinata. Kau merindukannya."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba bercinta dengan gadis yang masih perawan saja. Mungkin efek kecanduan dengan Hinata akan hilang, kau begitu karena tidak pernah merasakan memperawani seorang gadis Sasuke," saran Sasori yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah kucoba tapi tidak berguna! Dia malah dengan nada memuja mengatakan betapa beruntungnya dia karena melakukannya pertama kali denganku. Aku mual melihatnya."

"Dia gadis berambut hitam juga kan?"

"Hn, sepintas dia mirip Hinata."

"Kau juga akhir-akhir ini telah berubah profesi Sasuke. Sejak kapan seorang tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke berubah menjadi stalker yang membututi Hinata." Sasori terkekeh.

"Hn, aku pun heran kenapa aku bisa _out of character_ seperti ini."

"Cinta Sasuke. Itu semua karena ada sesuati yang bernama cinta."

Sasuke mendengus, "_Bullshit_! Cinta tidak pernah eksis di dunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah uang dan harta, itu semua nyata tidak seperti cinta."

"Nanti kau akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan kalau kau telah merasakannya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaan kesepian ketika di tinggalkan. Bagaimana rasa rindu ketika kalian tidak bertemu. Dan bagaimana rasa jatuh cinta saat seluruh dunia kau pikir hanya berputar pada Hinata. Kalau nanti kau merasakannya kau bisa mengatakannya padaku Sasuke," ujar Sasori yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang menyisakan Sasuke yang hanya menggempalkan tangannya.

"_Never_!"

.

.

.

"Halo Hanabi-chan. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelponku," jawab Hinata lembut ketika mendapat telepon dari adiknya.

"Sebenarnya ada kabar yang sedikit buruk Nee-chan," jawab Hanabi getir dari seberang telepon.

Wajah Hinata kontan memucat, "A-ada apa Hanabi-chan?"

"Sepertiny Tou-san sedang dalam masalah Nee-chan. Semua berawal dari pembatalan perjanjiaan dengan salah satu perusahaan besar di Kyoto lalu menurut Neji-nii perlahan para pemegang saham mulai menarik saham mereka dari perusahaan kita. Hingga membuat perusahaan nyaris bangkrut saat ini Tou-san sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membangkitkan kembali perusahaan kita."

"B-bagaimana bisa? Kalau boleh tahu dengan siapa Hyuuga Corp akan berkerja sama?"

"Dengan Uchiha Inc. kalau tidak salah." Lutut Hinata kontan melemas seperti jeli.

"K-kapan tepatnya perusahaan tersebut membatalkan kerja samanya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada gemetar.

"Kalau tidak salah hari senin."

"B-bagaimana ini?"

"Kau jangan cemas Nee-chan dan jangan beritahu Tou-san kalau kau tahu ini. Itu hanya akan menambah beban pikirannya saja. Nee-chan baik-baik saja kan di Tokyo?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "Yah, aku baik-baik saja disini. Terima kasih untuk kabarnya Hanabi-chan kalau ada kabar terbaru tolong beritahu aku."

"Baiklah Nee-chan, aku tutup dulu teleponnya."

.

.

.

Hinata telah memikirkan seribu cara agar dapat menolong Tou-sannya tanpa harus berurusan dengan Sasuke. Akan tetapi tidak satu cara yang memungkinkan untuk dilakukan. Maka hari ini setelah bel istirahat berdering Hinata dengan langkah cepat menuju kantor Osiga. Yang terjadi di perusahaan pasti karena campur tangan dari Sasuke karena dirinya mengundurkan diri.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Hinata langsung masuk ke ruangan Sasuke ketika itu pula dia mendapati Sasuke tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang Hinata tidak tahu siapa. Saat mata onyx Sasuke melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya segera saja dia melemparkan wanita yang ada di hadapannya hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Pergi kau," perintah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Siswi tersebut langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan sampai-sampai tidak melihat Hinata yang di tabraknya. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan jijik. Itukah tangan yang pernah menyentuh tubuhnya, bibir yang tidak lebih hanyalah tempelan kertas yang tidak berarti. Membuat dirinya terkadang merasakan jijik di seluruh tubuhnya saat teringat saat Sasuke mencumbunya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Hinata. Bagaimana, memilih untuk kembali kedalam pelukanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"A-aku pinta anda jangan kekanak-kanakan Uchiha-senpai. Perusahaan yang di asuh oleh keluargaku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Kalau anda bermasalah dengan saya, tolong jangan membawa-bawa keluarga saya."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tetapi dengan begitu kau akan datang padaku. Percuma kau hanya memintaku tanpa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan. Kau tahu pasti apa itu."

Wajah Hinata memerah karena marah, "B-bukankah banyak gadis atau siswi lain yang dengan suka rela memberikan tubuhnya padamu. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku hanya menginginkamu. Telah beberapa kali aku mencoba melakukannya dengan gadis lain tapi tidak ada yang senikmat saat denganmu Hinata." Sasuke memandangi Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Pikirannya mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat dia dengan perlahan membuka satu persatu seragam Hinata.

Mata pearl Hinata menyipit, "Saya bukan wanita murahan seperti yang kau pikirkan Uchiha-senpai."

"Memang bukan. Kau pikir pembatalan kerja sama yang akan dibuat oleh Hyuuga dan Uchiha tidak mengeluarkan dana yang sedikit. Aku harus mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk membuatmu datang ke pelukanku."

"Tidak akan." Hinata segera berbalik.

"Kalau kau ingin kembali aku selalu menerimamu kapan saja. Saat itu terjadi kau harus datang berlutut di depanku Hinata," ujar Sasuke kepada Hinata yang terhenti di depan pintu ruangannya sebelum kembali berlari keluar. "Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan Hinata. Selalu."

.

.

.

Hinata bergelung dengan selimut diatas kasurnya setelah 2 hari kemarin menghadap Sasuke, Hanabi sama sekali tidak memberikan berita kemajuan apa pun padanya. Apakah Sasuke menarik kembali ucapannya atau tetap bertahan? Hinata tidak tahu.

Suara ringtone dari handphone Hinata membuatnya segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Moshi-moshi Hanabi-chan. Ada apa?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. Nee-chan Tou-san.."

"A-ada apa dengan Tou-san?" jantung Hinata serasa kontan berhenti saat menerima telepon dari Hanabi.

"Tou-san terkena serangan jantung dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari."

"A-apa? K-kenapa Tou-san bisa terkena serangan jantung?" jantung Hinata seakan ingin mberhenti ketika mendengar kabar dari Hanabi. Hinata sangat mengenal Tou-sannya, Hiashi selalu menjaga kesehatannya sebaik mungkin. Kalau sampai dia terkena serangan jantung berarti masalah yang dialaminya benar-benar gawat.

"Perusahaan semakin drop dan mungkin tidak bisa.. hiks.. terselamatkan lagi."

Air mata kontan terjatuh dari mata Hinata, "Apa perusahaan Uchiha sama sekali tidak bergeming?"

"Ya Nee-chan, mereka tetap membatalkan kontrak. Padahal kalau saat ini mereka menyetujuinya mungkin perusahaan kita masih bisa terselamatkan."

"M-masih adakah kesempatan?"

"Ya Neji-nii saat ini tengah mengusahakannya."

"Bagaimana Tou-san disana?"

"Saat ini dia tengah tertidur setelah di berikan obat penenang oleh perawat disini. Neji-nii berpesan agar kau jangan kemari, Nee-chan harus fokus di sekolahnya tak perlu datang menjenguk Tou-san."

"T-tapi aku ingin.."

"Turutilah dulu permintaan Neji-nii saat ini Nee-chan, dia tidak ingin keadaan Tou-san tambah sedih ketika melihatmu datang jauh-jauh kemari karenanya."

"Baiklah aku mengerti Hanabi-chan."

"Aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik disana."

"Hmhm, baiklah Hanabi-chan."

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau sudah seperti ini? Tidak adakah jalan lain selain harus kembali dengan Sasuke? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam menuliskan takdir sepeti ini padanya.

Jika memang kembali ke pelukan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya jalan agar keluarganya selamat, Hinata akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah Hinata sangka kalau dia harus kembali keruangan ini lagi. Saat memasukinya lagi-lagi dia mendapati Sasuke tengah bercumbu mesra dengan siswi lain berambut hitam. Tanpa sengaja Hinata tertendang pinggir keranjang sampah dan seperti biasanya begitu ada seorang yang memasuki ruangannya Sasuke dengan segera melempar siswi dari pelukannya.

Gadis tersebut langsung berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkannya dengan Sasuke di dalam. Sasuke menyeringai sambil memakai kembali jas seragam miliknya lalu berhenti di depan meja kerjanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah karena air mata telah berada di pelupuk matanya.

Hinata jatuh berlutut di depan Sasuke dengan air mata menetes, "K-kumohon selamatkan perusahaan keluargaku."

"Lalu apa yang aku dapat darimu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-apa pun yang anda inginkan." Hinata tiba-tiba merasa dirinya tidak berharga lagi.

"_As you wish my _Hime." Dengan senyum di wajahnya Sasuke meraih gagang teleponnya lalu mengetik sebuah nomor. "Kabuto laksanakan kerja sama dengan Hyuuga Corp. Selamatkan mereka dengan cara apa pun. Tentu saja aku yakin. Ya, cepat selesaikan aku ada urusan lain disini."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon Hinata menarik Hinata yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya. Menopang Hinata kedalam pelukannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya menuju bibir mungil Hinata. Tetapi sebelum bibir keduanya bersentuhan jari-jari lentik Hinata menahan bibir Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu syarat?" ujar Hinata pelan.

"Cepat katakan," kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Aku ingin kau jangan menyentuh wanita lain selain aku."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kenapa Hinata? Kau merasa cemburu saat aku menyentuh wanita lain?"'

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak ingin di sentuh oleh tanganmu yang telah menyentuh gadis lain. Kalau kamu menginginkanku jangan pernah menyentuh gadis lain, kalau tidak aku lebih bersedia menghilang dari duniamu selamanya." Hinata menatap onyx Sasuke dengan yakin.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, "Baiklah aku tidak akan menyentuh gadis lain dengan satu syarat juga. Kau harus berada disampingku kapan pun aku mau tanpa ada penolakan."

"B-baiklah."

"_Good_ _girl_." Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata kedalam ciumannya. Pertama mengecup pelan bibir Hinata berkali-kali. Yah, saat bersama Hinata semua terasa pas. Semua sensasi yang kemarin menghilang muncul lagi hanya dengan sebuah kecupan dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening yang menempel pada kening Hinata. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawabnya. "Ikuti apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku ingin kau merespon segala pelukan, ciuman dan sentuhan dariku Hinata."

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan tepat dan cepat seakan terburu-buru untuk merasakan Hinata seutuhnya. Ketika lidah Sasuke mulai menjilat-jilat bibir Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Frustasi karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Sasuke menggigit bibir Hinata. Hinata mengerang saat gigi tajam Sasuke menggigit bibirnya membuat celah untuk Sasuke bereksplorasi lebih jauh. Lidahnya mengabsen setiap gigi putih Hinata. Mengecap rasa manis yang tertinggal dalam mulut Hinata. Semua terasa hangat ketika Hinata berada dalam pelukannya. Apa lagi ditambah lagi sensasi saat tangan Hinata dengan perlahan melingkar di lehernya yang dia tarik untuk memeluk lehernya. Respon umum yang sering diterima Sasuke saat berciuman dengan gadis lainnya akan tetapi saat bersama Hinata sensasi itu menjadi sesuatu yang membuat perutnya bergejolak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke telah memojokkan Hinata di atas sofa kantornya. Tangan kanannya yang semula berada di pinggang Hinata mulai merayap Hinata hingga sampai pada dada Hinata yang masih tertutupi seragam lalu meremasnya pelan. Tangan yang lainnya mengelus paha putih Hinata dengan lembut mulai masuk kedalam rok seragam sekolah Hinata sebelum ditahan oleh Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-senpai saat ini kita sedang ada di sekolah," kata Hinata berusaha mengatur mapasnya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, seperti kau biasa memanggil Naruto. Lalu apa urusannya kalau kita berada di sekolah? Aku selalu melakukannya disini," jawab Sasuke yang mulai mengecup bibir Hinata berkali-kali.

Hinata tidak mampu lagi melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Saat ini yang dia pikirkan bukan hanya bagaimana menyelamatkan dirinya saja tetapi juga keluarganya. Hinata yakin saat Sasuke telah bosan dengannya dengan senang hati dia pasti akan melepaskan dirinya dari jerat yang membuatnya begitu terperangkap. Dimasa depan nanti yang tersisa hanya dirinya yang menangisi segala kehilangan yang ada tetapi itu tidak masalah selama orang yang disayanginya dapat bahagia. Karena percaya atau tidak, kebahagiaan seseorang selalu dibangun diatas kebahagiaan orang lain.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

A/N: Minna saya update lagi. Untuk chap ini non lemon, karena saya tidak ingin kalau fic ini hanya berisi lemon untuk menarik perhatian tetapi juga perkembangan cerita dan romance diantara keduanya. Mungkin nanti akan saya selingi antara lemon dan cerita saja. Untuk chap depan saya akan mengeluarkan OC buatan saya sendiri.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, baik yang mendukung, sebagai pihak putih dan flamer. Apapun review kalian tidak akan saya hapus karena itu adalah jejak peninggalan kalian yang berguna untuk perkembangan fic ini. Menghapus review itu sama saja saya tidak menghargai pendapat kalian yang ingin menyarankan sesuatu pada saya. Juga maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review yang no-login, kalau memang ada sesuatu yang konkrit ingin disampaikan pada saya, kalian bisa PM atau review log-in karena saya senang menambah sahabat disini. Hope you like this chap! Mind to review?


	5. Regret

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke telah memojokkan Hinata di atas sofa kantornya. Tangan kanannya yang semula berada di pinggang Hinata mulai merayap Hinata hingga sampai pada dada Hinata yang masih tertutupi seragam lalu meremasnya pelan. Tangan yang lainnya mengelus paha putih Hinata dengan lembut mulai masuk kedalam rok seragam sekolah Hinata sebelum ditahan oleh tangan Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-senpai saat ini kita sedang ada di sekolah," kata Hinata berusaha mengatur mapasnya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, seperti kau biasa memanggil Naruto. Lalu apa urusannya kalau kita berada di sekolah? Aku selalu melakukannya disini," jawab Sasuke yang mulai mengecup bibir Hinata berkali-kali.

Hinata tidak mampu lagi melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Saat ini yang dia pikirkan bukan hanya bagaimana menyelamatkan dirinya saja tetapi juga keluarganya. Hinata yakin saat Sasuke telah bosan dengannya dengan senang hati dia pasti akan melepaskan dirinya dari jerat yang membuatnya begitu terperangkap. Dimasa depan nanti yang tersisa hanya dirinya yang menangisi segala kehilangan yang ada tetapi itu tidak masalah selama orang yang disayanginya dapat bahagia. Karena percaya atau tidak, kebahagiaan seseorang selalu dibangun diatas penderitaan orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ****Created By**** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Devil Beside Me! ****Created ****By Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: M ****for lemon, lime and bad language.**

**Warning: AU, Typo's-selalu-, ****OOC-maybe- ****dan rated M**** (Lemon Inside)****.**

**Summary: Hinata rela tidak ikut keluarganya untuk pindah ke Kyoto demi masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, kakak kelas yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Tapi sangat sulit untuk berada di dekat Naruto karena Sasuke mengharuskan Hinata menjadi, budaknya?**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter ****5****-**

**Regret.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan-tangan Sasuke perlahan mulai membuka kancing seragam Hinata. Dimulai dari blazer Hinata yang telah dilemparkannya entah kemana lalu merambat di kemeja Hinata. Satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Hinata dibuka dengan lenvah oleh jari-jari Sasuke. Menampilkan dada penuh dan indah milik Hinata masih tersembunyi dibalik bra yang dipakainya. Bibir Sasuke mulai bereksplorasi menciumi leher putih Hinata lalu menjilatinya kemudian menggigiti perlahan hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah disana.

"Ughh.." desah Hinata tertahan.

"Jangan ditahan Hinata, keluarkan saja desahanmu. Nikmati setiap sentuhan yang aku berikan padamu," ujar Sasuke yang mulai turun menciumi dada Hinata meninggalkan jejak saliva disetiap kecupannya.

"K-kita sedang di sekolah S-Sasuke-san. B-bagaimana k-kalau ada seseorang yang masuk?" tanya Hinata. Dengan malas Sasuke berdiri membuat Hinata dapat menarik napasnya sejenak. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar lalu menguncinya.

"Sudah tidak ada masalah lagikan?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Hinata dari sofa meletakannya diatas pangkuannya lalu menciumnya dengan cepat serta tergesa-gesa.

"Betapa aku menikmatinya saat kau tidak banyak merontak lagi Hinata." Lidah Sasuke menjilati leher jenjang Hinata. Membuat Hinata merinding ketika benda tidak bertulang itu menyentuh permukaan lehernya. Bagaimana pun menyenangkannya sensasi yang dihantarkan Sasuke padanya tetap saja tidak mengubah apa pun yang dirasakan tubuhnya saat Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Menjijikan dan terasa hina.

Ciuman Sasuke perlahan turun menuju dari leher Hinata meninggalkan bercak merah disana. Ketika dengan tidak sabar menarik kemeja yang Hinata kenakan keluar dari tangannya Sasuke juga membelai lembut bibir bawah Hinata. Udara terasa semakin panas saat keduanya saling mendekat, meraba, dan mencium -lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang melakukan itu semua- walau ruangan Sasuke di pasang air conditioner, sama sekali tidak membantu mendinginkan hasratnya yang kian membara. Sasuke melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya membiarkan Hinata melihat tubuhnya terekspos jelas. Hinata berani bertaruh kalau Sasuke memang memiliki tubuh yang indah dan juga wajah yang tampan hanya saja semua itu tidak menjamin kalau Sasuke memiliki apa yang Naruto miliki. Hati. Sasuke tidak memilikinya karena dia hanya bergerak berdasarkan hasrat dan insting. Hasrat untuk bercinta dengan Hinata dan insting untuk menjerat Hinata selamanya padanya, tidak perduli kalau Hinata bersedia atau tidak. Toh, dia memang telah berhasil memenangkan kepemilikan Hinata walaupun dengan cara yang curang.

Tangan panjang Sasuke menelusiru punggung putih Hinata hingga mendapatkan apa yang ia incar sebelumnya. Dengan cekatan Sasuke melepaskan pengait bra milik Hinata. Sasuke meloloskan bra yang Hinata kenakan dari tubuhnya kini dia bisa membuat tubuh atas Hinata yang telah telanjang sepenuhnya. Tak sabar, Sasuke menggigiti pucak payudara Hinata sedangkan tangannya meremas pelan dada satunya. Menghantarkan sensasi yang tidak pernah Hinata rasakan sebelumnya.

"Uggh..." Hinata menahan desahannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan di tahan Hime. Aku tahu kau menginginkan lebih, keluarkan desahanmu yang menggoda itu," ujar Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya. Tentu saja menjadi kepuasan tersendiri mendengar Hinata medesah karena sentuhan yang dia berikan. Jujur saja hanya Hinata gadis yang memiliki harga diri yang begitu tinggi hingga tidak menginginkannya sedangkan gadis lainnya rela mengantri hanya untuk merasakan sentuhannya.

"Hanya kau yang menikmati semua ini Sasuke," jawab Hinata dingin.

"Oh ya? Tidak masalah buatku asalkan kau ada untukku kapan pun aku mau seperti perjanjian yang kita buat. Hn, nantinya tubuhmu akan merespon setiap sentuhan yang aku berikan Hinata." Selesai mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung melepas rok Hinata dan menarik celana dalam yang di kenakannya. Wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah menahan malu serta amarah. Semua terasa seakan harga dirinya benar-benar ditelanjangi.

Sasuke menarik Hinata berbaring diatas sofa dan dia berada diatasnya. Jemari panjang Sasuke membelai kewanitaan Hinata sebelum kemudian memasukannya kedalamnya. Lenguhan tertahan dari bibir Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin semangat agar desahan Hinata benar-benar lolos dari bibirnya. Sementara tangan Sasuke sibuk keluar masuk di bawah, bibir Sasuke menikmati dada putih Hinata. Wangi lavender dari tubuh Hinata yang menguar membuatnya mabuk seketika, terasa begitu menggoda saat dada tersebut naik turun saat Hinata dengan susah payah mengatur napasnya.

"Cih, kau masih begitu sempit Hinata." Sasuke menarik jari-jarinya dari kewanitaan Hinata yang tersisa cairan bening di antaranya. Penasaran dengan yang sering teman-temanya yang lain bilang kalau cairan dari tubuh wanita yang ini sangat menggiurkan. Sasuke menjilati jari-jarinya, membuat Hinata menyerengit melihatnya. Sebelumnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin mencoba cairan wanita yang menurutnya begitu menjijikan karena telah pernah di pakai oleh orang lain sebelumnya. Tetapi saat bersama Hinata untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke ingin mencoba rasanya, apalagi saat mencobanya rasanya tidak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata yang pasti dia ketagihan untuk mencobanya lagi.

"Kita langsung kepuncaknya saja Hime." Sasuke membuka celananya dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata dalam melihat milik seorang pria dengan jelas apalagi saat ini hari masih siang. Hinata menarik tubuhnya mundur sebelum akhirnya ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah terlambat kalau kau ingin kabur Hinata." Sasuke membuka lebar paha Hinata lalu dengan perlahan memasuki kewanitaan Hinata. Dia tahu kalau saat ini milik Hinata masih terasa sempit seperti masih seorang perawan padahal baru kemarin dia melakukannya dengan Sasuke.

"Uggh... S-Sakit S-Sasuke." Rintih Hinata. Rasa sakit masih menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Seberkas titik air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Hn, tahan sedikit Hinata." Sasuke menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih kuat hingga akhirnya milik Sasuke masuk sepenuhnya. Dia mendiamkan sejenak miliknya didalam kewanitaan Hinata agar Hinata dapat beradaptasi dengan ukuran miliknya sebelum bergerak. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa lebih lama menahan sensasi saat dirinya bersatu dengan Hinata, bisa-bisa dia telah klimaks duluan bahkan sebelum memulai.

Pinggul Sasuke mulai bergerak naik turun menebus kenikmatan yang dapat dirasakannya. Bergerak menuruti insting dan hasratnya untuk melakukannya lebih _gentle_ kepada Hinata. Ketika hasrat memuncaknya hampir mendekati akhir Sasuke hanya bisa melenguh tertahan menahan harga dirinya agar tidak keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum Hinata sampai. Bagaimana pun tentunya Sasuke tidak ingin kalau dia merasa kalah di pergulatannya kali ini dengan Hinata. Ketika dapat dirasakannya lorong kewanitaan Hinata mencengkram kejantanannya lebih rapat Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri lagi dan keluar sepersekian detik lebih dahulu dari Hinata. Napas keduanya terengah-engah, Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata lebih dekat untuk merasakan kehangatannya yang begitu dia rindukan. Menekankan miliknya tertanam lebih dalam lagi ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Kau milikku Hinata. Milikku, " bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata seakan tidak pernah bosan mengingatkannya lalu tertidur di lipatan leher Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Menyesal? Hinata tidak mau menyesali keputusannya yang terlalu cepat ini walau dirinya sakit. Yang terpenting keluarganya bahagia dan aman dari cengkraman tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Itu yang terpenting dari semua pengorbanannya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat _ebony_ bergelombang bertubuh tinggi keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara Tokyo dengan mendorong troli yang membawa kopor-kopornya. Mata biru langitnya mendedarkan pandangan menikmati pemandangan koto Tokyo yang telah 10 tahun ditinggalkannya. Rasa rindu dengan kota tempat tinggalnya membuatnya mengingat sosok saudara kecilnya berambut merah yang dulu begitu menggemaskan dengan mata coklat besarnya dia yakin kalau saudaranya tersebut telah menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik sekali saat ini.

Ketika matanya tertuju pada seseorang berambut merah panjang yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam serta celana jeans _navy blue_ dipadankan dengan jaket jeans yang menutupi kaus putih yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat ramping. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Sosok tersebut juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat datang di Jepang Hikari-chan," sapanya. Begitu dia membuka kacamatanya Hikari dapat lihat wajahnya saudaranya persis seperti yang dia kira. Begitu cantik juga mempesona. Apalagi rambut merah panjangnya begitu lembut dan lurus, membuatnya iri kenapa dia tidak bisa memiliki rambut sepertinya.

"Arigatou ne Sasori-chan kau mau menjemputku. Apa kau tidak sekolah hari ini? Aku jadi tidak enak," ujar Hikari lembut.

Sasori tersenyum kecil lalu menarik Hikari tenggelam dalam pelukannya, "Kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali Hikari-chan. Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali."

Hikari mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tapi Sasori-chan walau tubuhmu sangat tinggi tapi sepertinya dadamu tidak tumbuh dengan baik ya? Kau rata."

Sasori tersenyum misterius mendengarnya, "Seperti yang kau lihat aku tumbuh keatas tidak kesamping sepertimu Hikari."

Hikari tersenyum lembut, "Baru dua menit kita bertemu kau sudah mengesalkan Sasori-chan. Kemana Sasori yang dulu begitu _pure_ dan _innocent_? Sebagai nee-sanmu aku kecewa."

Sasori melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggul Hikari, "Kau tidak perlu kecewa padaku Nee-chan, aku sama sekali tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Dan lagi kau benar-benar tumbuh seperti perempuan yang kunantikan."

Hikari menatap Sasori, "Ne Sasori-chan kau berbisik seperti itu padaku seperti seorang pria kau bisa membuatku tersipu."

Sasori tertawa, "Apa kau tidak mempunyai _boyfriend_ selama di luar negeri sana?"

Hikari menundukkan kepalanya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, "A-aku belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat."

Sasori menyeringai, "Jangan bilang ciuman pun kau belum pernah?"

Wajah Hikari tambah memerah, "Tidak bisakah kita kerumah sekarang? Aku ingin cepat istirahat."

"Baiklah." Sasori merangkul Hikari menuju mobilnya dan pulang.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun lebih dahulu dari Sasuke, dengan perlahan dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa membangunkan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur Hinata memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di sekitar sofa dan memakainya secepat yang dia bisa. Hinata hanya tinggal memakai kemejanya ketika sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang lalu mencium lehernya.

"Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Ya, a-aku harus pulang secepatnya." Hinata mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke. Karena dia merasa risih dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang belum juga memakai pakaiannya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sebelum itu kita makan malam dulu, aku tahu pergulatan kita tadi tentunya menguras banyak tenagamu," kata Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya lalu mencium sudut bibir Hinata. "Tunggu aku sebentar."

Sasuke memakai seragamnya secepat yang dia bisa sebelum Hinata malah memilih kabur darinya. Setelah selesai memakai seragamnya seadanya Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata kemudian membawanya menuju mobil yang di parkiran. Suasana sekolah begitu sepi karena senja mulai tenggelam.

"S-Sasuke-san aku harus mengambil tasku terlebih dahulu," kata Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata, "Panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Naruto-Dobe itu. Dengan sunfiks –_kun_ bukannya –_san_."

Hinata memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, "S-Sasuke-kun."

"_Good job_. Urusan tasmu biar nanti aku yang urus sekarang aku sudah sangat lapar. Kita makan dulu." Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi Hinata.

"Tapi ada tugas rumah yang harus aku kerjakan," kata Hinata lembut berharap Sasuke akan mendengarkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal kecil seperti itu Hinata." Baru Hinata akan menjawab perkataan Sasuke, jari telunjuk Sasuke berada diatas bibir Hinata. "Hn jangan ada bantahan atau kau ingin kita melakukannya lagi kalau kau tetap bersikeras mengambil tasmu di ruang kelas yang sedang kosong."

Melihat seringai Sasuke di bibir tipisnya Hinata lebih memilih untuk diam dan menuruti saja untuk kali ini. Tubuhnya terasa begitu letih seakan hancur lebur daripada harus menuruti nafsu bejat Sasuke lagi Hinata lebih memilih diam. Melihat Hinata tidak menolak lagi, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya. Dengan gentle dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata, seumur-umur baru kali ini Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk seorang gadis. Karena biasanya mereka akan masuk sendiri bahkan tanpa disuruh Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menatap kosong jalan-jalan yang dilaluinya dan Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya punya hobbi ngirit kata hanya diam. Keheningan yang melanda di mobil mereka merupakan kenyaman tersendiri daripada harus terdengar hingar-bingar atau berbincang-bincang kalau semua itu hanya palsu dan sandiwara. Satu poin lagi yang Sasuke suka dari Hinata, gadis tersebut tidak cerewet seperti gadis-gadis lain yang berkeliaran disekitarnya.

Lamunan Hinata terpecah saat mobil yang membawanya berhenti di depan sebuah restourant mewah bergaya Eropa. Sasuke dengan protektifnya mengandeng tangan Hinata masuk. Pelayan disana dengan sigap melayani tuan mudanya yang memang pemilik resmi dari restourant tersebut. Uchiha membangun restourant? Sebenarnya keluarga Uchiha tidak bergerak di bidang restourant ataupun perhotelan tetapi karena Sasuke adalah seorang yang pilih-pilih. Dia membangun restourant untuk dirinya sendiri ketika ingin makan makanan yang dia mau dari _chef_ terkenal dan juga hotel sendiri untuk berlibur di tempat-tempat yang dia inginkan. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak hanya menguntungkan bagi Sasuke sendiri tetapi juga keuangan Uchiha yang bertambah berkembang karena Sasuke selalu memilih yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Jadi setali tiga uang.

Sasuke membimbing Hinata keluar dari mobil miliknya. Tangannya dengan betah bertengger di pinggul Hinata, sebelum Hinata memindahkan tangan tersebut dari belakangnya. Sasuke menyeringai lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan mereka menuju salah satu tempat private favorit Sasuke ketika makan di restourant tersebut.

"Kau ingin makan apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja," jawab Hinata karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang makanan Perancis. Kemudian Sasuke memesankan makanan yang Hinata tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Apa kau menyukai wine?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Coba saja nanti kau akan menyukainya."

.

.

.

Matahari senja hampir tenggelam di ufuk saat Sasori dan Hikari sampai di kediaman Akasuna. Rumah mewah bergaya Eropa dan Perancis berdiri tegap tanpa ada yang berubah dari ingatan Hikari.

"Kau pastinya kesepian tinggal sendirian disini Sasori-chan," kata Hikari lirih.

Sasori tersenyum, "Asal sekarang kau telah kembali itu semua cukup untuk menghapus kesepianku selama ini."

Hikari tersenyum kecut, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku saja? Mom dan Dad tentunya senang kau ikut ke London."

"Tetap saja aku tidak ingin merepotkan _Uncle_ dan _Aunt_ di sana. Biar aku belajar mandiri disini untuk bersiap meneruskan perusahaan."

"Kau benar-benar hebat Sasori-chan. Aku bangga menjadi nee-sanmu walau hanya sepupu." Hikari menarik Sasori kedalam pelukannya.

"Hm untungnya kita sepupu," lirih Sasori yang tidak terdengar oleh Hikari.

"Ah.. apa kolam renang di belakang masih ada Sasori-chan?" tanya Hikari antusias.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ingin kita berenang bersama seperti dulu?"

Hikari mengangguk, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan Sasori-chan."

"Baiklah, bersiap-siaplah." Sasori menyeringai.

"Sasori-chan, entah kenapa aku merasa seringaimu mengerikan," ujar Hikari lembut.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Hikari-chan. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku bersiap-siap dulu." Hikari berbalik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Sedangkan Sasori, menatap Hikari dengan seringai serigala jelas di wajahnya. Dia menarik hair extention yang digunakannya dibiarkannya terjatuh helaian lemut rambut palsu miliknya.

Hikari tengah bermain dengan air di dalam kolam renang dengan senangnya. Salah satu hobby Hikari yang tidak bisa dia realisasikan secara luas adalah berenang. Karena di London dia tinggal di apartement jadi dia tidak memiliki kolam renang pribadi seperti di rumah Sasori. Walaupun telah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dia tidak pernah kembali ke Tokyo, dia masih merasakan kalau setiap sentuhan dari rumah ini tidak banyak berubah. Termasuk kolam renang ini.

"Byur..."

Perhatian Hikari yang tengah menikmati air yang jatuh membasahi dirinya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan dada bidang dan perut yang rata datang mendekatinya.

Hikari beringsut menjauh, "S-siapa kau? Berani-beraninya masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin."

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Kenapa aku harus izin untuk masuk ke rumahku sendiri Nee-chan."

Mata Hikari terbelalak seketika, "Tidak mungkin. Bukankah Sosari-chan seorang wanita bukannya seorang pria."

Sasori menarik tangan Hikari hingga membentur dadanya dan mendekati wajahnya, "Coba perhatikan baik-baik Hikari, aku adalah Sasori. Sepertinya karena dulu kita sering bermain boneka bersama kau menganggapku seorang wanita hmm."

"T-tidak mungkin." Hikari menarik tangannya menjauh walau percuma karena untuk kali ini dia mengakui kalau tenaga yang dimiliki Sasori adalah tenaga seorang pria.

"Apa perlu kubuktikan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hikari dia langsung menarik wajah Hikari mendekat. Ketika bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan Sasori menarik pinggang Hikari kedalam pelukannya.

Hikari meronta semampu mungkin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasori sedangkan Sasori semakin semangat melumat bibirnya. Merasa tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan laki-laki didepannya Hikari menarik kepala Sasori dan membalas ciumannya. Dalam ciumannya Sasori tersenyum dan meletakan tangannya lembut di pinggang Hikari. Seketika itu pula Hikari menggigit bibir bawah Sasori hingga ciuman keduanya terlepas dan langsung berenang menjauh meraih pinggiran kolam.

Napas Hikari terengah-engah setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Sasori. Belum bisa dia terima adik kecilnya yang dulu manis dan menggemaskan ternyata telah berubah menjadi sosok pria yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut masih menunduk menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya. Tidak pernah dia sangka ternyata sepupunya yang sangat dia sayangi yang dia duga seorang perempuan ternyata seorang pria. Memang salahnya sendiri dari dulu tidak pernah menyadari kalau sepupunya seorang pria karena selalu bermain boneka kayu bersamanya.

'Oh shit,' umpat Sasori dalam hati. Bibirnya yang baru beberapa saat lalu merasakan sentuhan untuk pertama kalinya di bibir Hikari juga harus berdarah karena digigit olehnya. Dari sudut matanya dia dapat melihat Hikaru sedang mengatur napasnya sambil memandangnya tajam.

Sasori menegakkan punggungnya menhadapa Hikari yang langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Dia menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan lidah, membuat Hikari menyerengit melihatnya.

"One-san beginikah caramu memperlakukan sepupumu yang telah lama merindukanmu? Kau menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah seperti ini," ujar Sasori ringan.

Hikari menatap Sasori tidak percaya, "Kau! Bukan Sasori-chan yang aku sayangi dan rindukan lagi. Sasori yang kukenal tidak akan berbuat seperti itu pada seorang wanita."

Sasori tertawa, "Tahu apa kau tentangku Hikari? Kau tidak pernah berada disini selama 10 tahun. Kau tidak pernah tau apa saja yang telah terjadi selama 10 tahun ini."

Hikari menatap nanar Sasori. Ya, pria itu benar. Hikari tidak pernah tahu apa saja yang telah terjadi pada Sasori selama 10 tahun ini. Bagaimana Sasori hidup sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Tapi terlalu omong kosong kalau Hikari mengatakan kalau dia mengerti perasaan Sasori sedangkan Hikari hidup dengan perhatian penuh dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya akan terlihat terlalu munafik kalau dia mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti keadaan Sasori.

"G-gomen Sasori."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Apa yang terjadi padaku bukan salahmu." Sasori memanjat keluar dari kolam berenang, mengambil jubah handuknya, menyelimuti tubuh basah Hikari dengan handuk tersebut, kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah tidak peduli kalau dia meninggalkan jejak basah di setiap langkahnya.

Sedangkan Hikari masih terduduk mengeratkan handuk yang diberikan Sasori padanya. Dia menghembuskan napas dalam, paling tidak ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari Sasori. Kebaikan hati dari Sasori yang dikenalnya selama ini masih tidak berubah. Ya, dia kira.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah milik Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah apartement sederhana berlantai 3 dengan banyak pintu. Walau tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apartement mewah yang dia miliki di beberapa negara bagian, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas kalau ternyata wanita yang punya harga diri tinggi ini merupakan sosok yang sederhana. Padahal bisa saja dia menerima semua kemewahan yang akan Sasuke tawarkan kalau bersedia berada disisinya dengan senang hati.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Hinata telah berdiri disisi pintu mobilnya dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan –Cepatlah kau pergi-. Sasuke tentunya tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri waktunya bersama Hinata. Setelah makan malam bersama yang seharusnya romantis, sayangnya Hinata sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan suguhan yang diberikan restourant tersebut padanya.

Sasuke keluar membuka pintu mobilnya lalu berdiri dihadapan Hinata.

"S-selamat malam S-Sasuke-kun. Hati-hati dijalan," kata Hinata dengan menundukan tubuhnya. Hanya sekedar basa-basi. Bagaimanapun Hinata berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi nilai sopan santun walau kepada orang yang tidak disukainya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn, selamat malam Hinata. Tetapi sepertinya kau melupakan satu hal."

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, "A-apa yang aku lupakan."

"Ini." Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke langsung menunduk mencium bibir mungil Hinata penuh-penuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia melepaskan pagutannya, "Jangan pernah kau lupa untuk memberikan ciuman selamat malam untukku Hinata. Mengerti?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Sasuke tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Hinata. Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Tetesan air mata terlihat jatuh diatas tanah tempatnya berpijak. Lagi-lagi dia harus menangis seperti ini. Yang menjadi pertanyaan yang terus menggantung dipikirannya adalah, mengapa dari banyak siswi di sekolahnya harus dia yang dipilih?

Padahal banyak wanita-wanita lain yang dengan sukarela memberikan tubuhnya pada Sasuke harus Hinata yang dia inginkan. Kalau saja nasib buruk ini tidak membawa-bawa keluarganya dengan senang hati Hinata memilih kabur dari kurungan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Manusia yang menjelma menjadi iblis di kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melempar kunci mobilnya sembarang yang langsung ditangkap oleh salah satu sopir di rumahnya. Walau samar terlihat segaris senyum di wajahnya. Hal yang tidak wajar saat Sasuke sampai di rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Senyumnya tidak pernah lagi muncul di rumah tersebut setelah kematian Uchiha Itachi.

"Darimana saja kau Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku di ruang tamu.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." Sasuke langsung berbalik menuju kamarnya di paviliun barat.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kurang ajar kepada orang tuamu!" bentak Fugaku dengan nada tinggi.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu berbalik menghadap Fugaku, "Sejak kalian lebih memperhatikan selingkuhan masing-masing daripada anaknya sendiri."

"Kau! Beraninya!"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengusirku? Menyingkirkanku? Membunuhku?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin. "Silakan singkirkan aku."

"Kau kira aku tidak berani menyingkirkanmu!"

"Tentu kau berani," kata Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. "Setelahnya tidak akan ada nama Uchiha lagi sebagai penerusmu Tou-san. Apa kau bisa membuat penerus Uchiha selanjutnya dengan salah satu simpananmu?"

Tangan Fugaku seketika itu pula melayang kearah Sasuke. Sebelum sempat tangan tersebut mendarat di wajah Sasuke sebuah tangan lain menghalanginya.

"Jangan pernah kau pukul Sasuke-kun," ujar Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat melihat Mikoto datang dengan bau akohol yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya. "Kau mabuk Kaa-san. Sebaiknya segera ke kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku hanya minum sedikit wine," katanya dengan sedikit terhuyung.

Sasuke tidak ambil peduli, dia melangkah menjauhi kedua orang tuanya karena dia yakin sebentar lagi akan terjadi keributan kalau keduanya bertemu.

"Sasuke urusan kita belum selesai," ujar Fugaku.

Lagi-lagi langkah Sasuke harus terhenti, "Urusan apa lagi?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan mempermainkan kerja sama Uchiha corp di Kyoto? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kerugian yang kita dapatkan kalau kerja sama tersebut tidak terlaksana?"

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu dan itu bukan urusanmu Tou-san. Aku juga tahu seberapa besar kerugiannya. Tapi kerja sama berhasil dan tidak ada yang dirugikan. Bukankah itu cukup?"

Sasuke tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Fugaku selanjutnya. Baru sebentar saja berada di rumah ini sudah membuat kepala Sasuke pusing. Percuma saja kalau kalian punya rumah luas dan mewah kalau ternyata isinya sangat dingin. Tidak lagi pernah Sasuke rasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta dan kasih sayang. Sedangkan orang yang seharusnya memberikan dua hal tersebut malah memberikan hal sebaliknya. Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau dia tidak lagi percaya dengan yang namanya cinta. Menurutnya, selama ada uang apapun mampu dia lakukan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

A/N: Berhasil juga buat chap ini. Full of Lemon-plakk-. Disini saya perkenalkan OC bernama Akasuna Hikari yang dibuat khusus untuk Sasori-chan. Jadinya pasangan disini jadi SH semua. Sasuke Hinata dan Sasori Hikari. _Hope you like with this_ OC.

Terima kasih untuk review kalian semua. Aku akhirnya menyadari, kalau memang ada niat untuk menulisnya maka dalam semalam pun chap ini bisa beres juga. Setelah fic ini, fic mana lagi yang ingin di update?

Masih terus membutuhkan saran dan kritiknya. _Mind to review_?


End file.
